Camp Super Hero
by Robindanewsie
Summary: Summer camp is awesome! But if you have gills, you can fly, turn invisible, read peoples minds, stick to walls, run super fast or are a ninja-you can't exactly go to 4-H camp can you? Starting this year, for proteges of superheros, Camp Super Hero is open! An amazing place to hone your skills and make great friends, right? Friends right? No Marvel Dc rivalries? I hope not...
1. Chapter 1

**AN) Hi! This is my second story! I'll be rotating between 'The Apprentice' and this one. I got this idea after going to camp and meeting a fellow DC fan. This camp is based off my church camp, we play a LOT of the games Rob, KF, Speedy, Supergirl, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Tempest, Aquagirl and Spider-boy play. Oh! Look who came to say hello!**

 **Roy-Hi, can I go back to the tree fort n** **ow?**

 **Me-Is that all you have to say Roy?**

 **Roy-Robbie the news girl or what ever the heck this sicko calls herself would like some reviews. There, happy?**

 **Me-It's Robindanewsie, can you say that Roy?**

 **Roy-Can, don't wanna.**

 **Me-Just get out, next time I'll ask KF.**

It was a nice, bright sunny day. Birds were singing in the air. The sun was shining off crystal water. There was a gentle breeze ruffling flowers and tall grasses, making tree branches dance. Basically a perfect summer day.

Down an old country road, one that was dirt, a quite little camp was nestled away. Its cabin's had a quant feel to them. Wooden, with shuttered windows and small porches with a couple lawn chairs about them for socializing.

There was a sports field, with soccer courts, basketball hoops, football fields, and a little track. There were boats stashed away by the lake front for jet skiing. The beach was sandy and large, volleyball net hung over a small sand pit. A fire place was surrounded by picnic benches.

There was a large cafeteria and snack area for campers. A game room with ping pong and foos ball. A few pool tables and the resident game of rug ball. In which the two players threw the white pool ball at the other competitor's pool balls and attempt to knock them in their end. A lagoon only a few feet away from the lake was perfect for canoeing and fishing.

There were extra cabins for crafts and activities, counselors as well. The main house, where the camp head lived was in the middle of camp. This was also the nurses office and a place where parents and kids could talk on the phone if need be.

But this camp was more than met the eye. If you were to travel back into the woods along a trail, you would see archery butts. An intricate rope and tree house system was strung through the trees. A large arena had been constructed, for fights. There was a large gym, all the latest equipment. Treadmills, weights, fight stimulators.

And all the buildings were new. Even though they looked old, they had just been built that year. There was security everywhere. Cameras. Alarms. Even teleportation pads.

Why? This camp was no ordinary camp. But you've probably figured it out. Well, take a guess. No, it's not Camp Half-blood remade.

I welcome you—to Camp Super Hero.

From the peacefulness of the morning, chaos had erupted. Campers had arrived. Some flew, swam, and drove. But most used the zeta tubes. Kids were laughing, meeting old friends and making new ones. Cabins were assigned, counselors were met.

One little boy was extremely nervous. It would be his first time away from his dad. What if something went wrong? What if his dad needed him? What if he got homesick? What if he got hurt? What if an alien race took the camp hostage? What if an assassin tried to kidnap him? What if-

"Richard, are you alright?"

Richard pulled himself out of the doomsday scenarios he had been creating.

"I'm okay." He lied, he felt like he was going to throw up.

"You're nervous."

"How did you- wait! Don't say it! Don't you dare say it!"

"Because I'm Batman!"

Dick laughed as his dad leaned over and tickled him. Their inside joke. Dad never said, 'I'm Batman' obsessively like the media joked he did. Only when he and Dick were alone.

Dick leaned his forehead against the window, looking out at the scenery. Pretty. Not like Gotham. It was bright and sunny. Ugh.

There was a loud shrill whistle blow. Dick's head shot off the glass, his hand instinctively reaching for his hidden Bat-a-rang. Bruce did they same.

Oh, just the camp. Counselors were jumping up and down, shouting and blowing on whistles. Dick felt he was going to puke again. Alfred easily guided the limo into a parking spot, Dick trying to vanish in the seat.

"Come on chum," Dad smiled at Dick, "let's get you signed in."

Dad handed the young boy a pair of black glasses. Here he could go by Dick, but couldn't give a last name. Dad had a pair just like them on. And a suit. Dick was wearing a blue t-shirt. A red windbreaker covering that, he always got cold in the limo. He tied it around his waist, it was hot outside, and slipped the glasses over his eyes. Scooping up the paper and crayons he had been coloring with he zipped them into his 'Star Wars the Clone Wars' bag.

Dad got his suitcase from the trunk. A black one with his name written on a ribbon tied to the handle. Dick shouldered his book bag, filled with books, notebooks, crayons, and his uniform.

Dad, Dick and Alfred made their way through the camp. Kids were everywhere. A few stared, most just ignored them. If the duo had been in their costumes, hahaha! Everyone eye would be on them, every mind exploding.

"Robin, ah!" the check in lady smiled."Here we are, Robin Batson. Looks like you're in the Vigilante cabin."

"How fitting."Alfred took the name tag the lady offered and placed it on the boy's shirt front.

The Vigilante Cabin was three away from the Head House. Dick evaluated his fellow campers. There were aliens, humans. Metas, and nonmetas. Thought too many metas for his liking, thank you very much!

The cabin was just like any others. But its banner was bright yellow, a city skyline very similar to New York spread across the bottom. A Bat-symbol high above the buildings. Dick nudged his dad, who had become very serious. Public appearances. Dad smiled slightly.

"Hi!" a chipper voice called from the door.

A little boy, maybe around ten or eleven, stood in the doorway. He had unruly brown hair, soft caramel eyes. A band aid covered his nose. He wore a red tank top and blue shorts. His green sneakers were untied, laces flopping around at his ankles.

"Peter, get out of the doorway and let them in."

The kid, Peter. Opened the door. An older woman shook her head as Dick tried to hide behind Dad. But Alfred and Dad pushed him into the cabin. There were two sets of bunk beds. Peter smiled.

Another boy with black hair sat atop a bed. He blew a bubble and jumped down. Cocky. Dick straightened his back, this second boy was going to try to be the leader of the cabin. While Dick could care less, _Robin_ wasn't pushed around easily.

"Hello," the woman smiled," I'm May Parker. This is my nephew Peter, and his friend Sam."

"Robin. Robin Batson." Dick scowled, he was the son of _Batman_ , and so the smug look Sam was sending him did not go well.

"Hi Robin!" Peter smiled."Sam and I have these bunks, so you can pick one of those." Peter pointed to the set of bunks next to the window.

He nodded. Well, he could just use the ladder to get up to the top bunk. This was the one he and Dad had glared over. But…..

Dick backed away slightly, then took a running start, springing of Sam. He flipped, grabbed the bunk railing and flipped himself up onto the mattress.

Peter quickly closed his mouth, Sam scowled and rubbed his shoulder.

"Not cool man-" he grumbled.

Dick laughed slightly, Bruce looked at him and shook his head.

" _Apologize."_

" _But I'M not sorry!"_

" _Lie."_

" _Alfred told me never to lie."_

" _I'm telling you to lie."_

" _So it's okay to lie?"_

" _No.."_

" _And break rule number 1?"_

" _Just—never mind, nice flip."_

Dick was handed his red sheets, he helped tuck them around the mattress, spread his black blanket and placed his yellow pillow directly in the middle.

"Dang it Barry! I knew we would be late!"

"Just get in there."

Dick gasped slightly, his head swiveling towards the door once more. It had yanked open. An eleven year old with insane ginger hair and too many freckles to count stood in the doorway. He grinned, bravely looking around him. His famous lightning blot on a t-shirt, a pair of slightly ripped jeans from days of playing baseball in a garden and silver running shoes.

"Robin!"

"Kid Flash!"

Robin leapt from his bunk, Wally rushing forward. It was a large, fight. The two boys began to roll around on the floor trying to pin each other, laughing. Dick pinned Wally once.

"Pinned ya!"

Wally got away, tussling some more. Dad, Alfred, and Uncle Barry knew better than to intervene.

"Pinned ya again!"

"Okay, okay geeze Nala get off!"

Dick let the ginger get up, then they settled for a hug.

"It's been forever man!"

"Since that Luthor case two months ago!"

"Why haven't you visited?"

"Well, we had that Joker thing, two weeks. I got kidnapped, two days. A week in recovery—"

"I get it, I get it! Gotham's killing you!"

"More like I'm killing IT!" Dick lightly punched Wally's arm lightly.

"Um, hi?"

"Oh, I didn't know anyone else was here. Sorry. Hi! I'm Kid Flash. You can call me Wally."

"Peter, err—Spider Boy?" He looked like he had just come up with that name. "This is Sam, Nova. And my Aunt May!"

Wally nodded, smiling at everyone.

"Hey, kid. Are you going to say hi to me or what?" Flash put his hands on his hips.

Robin laughed, and jumped hug the speedster. Wrapping both arms and legs around his favorite uncle.

"Hi Uncle Barry!"

"Hey kid. You've grown. You're about as tall as a mouse now. Shorty."

"But I'm a lot tougher, huh Uncle Barry? Ain't—"

"Aren't Master Robin. Aren't."

"Aren't I a lot tougher?"

"Sure kid. Only person who can put up with being in close proximity with Bats all the time."

"Ha-ha." Dad fake laughed, glaring at the speedster.

"Hee. Let's get you settled in Kid."

Wally grabbed a duffle bag from Flash, and in a yellow blur, moved all its contents out of the bag, onto the bed. Into the dresser. In two minutes and 45 seconds. Dick was timing.

"A new world record!" Wally yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"That was awesome!"Peter gapped.

"I've seen better."Sam huffed.

"No you haven't." Peter glared.

"Uh-huh.

"Nuh-uh.

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!

"WALLY!"

"What?!" Both boys asked. Dick face palmed.

"I do that to stop fights."Wally smiled, but it slowly faded."It doesn't work at home." He whispered the last part very, very quietly.

Robin nudged him, his brother was sad he could tell.

"Did you bring a science book?" he asked.

"Of COURSE I did!" Wally grabbed a dusty school book.

"You like science?" Me too!"

So Wally and Peter were off rattling about science. Flash threw in his two cents ]. Mrs. Parker was talking quietly with Alfred. Robin ventured to his bunk again, finish putting away his belongings.

A first aid kit. Bat-a-rangs. Sunglasses. Mask. Mask. Tazer. Holo-watch back up batteries. Panic button. Stress ball. Worry book.

His worry book. That's where he wrote down all the things that scared him, or made him worry. And he locked them up. They weren't allowed to leave the pages. But they still did. Like criminals from Arkham. They would go there, stay awhile, biding their time, but then pop! Out the book to wreak havoc in Dick's brain. Until he caught them and put them back.

There was a rustling outside the door. It opened yet again. This time, there was a tall man standing in the doorway. He had short blond hair, a friendly smile. Bright blue eyes twinkled. He wore a red t-shirt with the black print 'CSH'. This meant 'Camp Super-Hero.' His shirt was tucked into tan cargo shorts, brown work boots laced up.

"CAP!" Two voices mixed together. Peter and Sam.

Ugh. Captain America. Meta-nonmeta-ish. Super strength, increased speeds, slight hearing. Heart of a Saint. Basically the watered down version of Superman.

"Hey boys." He smiled." Hello everyone. My name is Steve Rogers. I'll be the consular for the Vigilante Cabin while your kids are here at camp. I think we're going to have a great time."

"He's not a vigilante, "Robin whispered to Kid."Where's Green Arrow, or Green Lantern for Batcave's sakes?"

"It's about time for parents to leave, so if you can say your final good byes that would be greatly appreticaited."

Wally and Flash started rattling off in Flash speak, (a.k.a they talked really fast). Peter and his aunt hugged. Sam got a hug too.

Dad nodded and left. Alfred patted his shoulder.

"Behave Master Robin. Do train hard, but have fun. We shall be awaiting your return and many stories."

"Alfred? What- what if Gotham needs me? What if Dad gets hurt? What if-"

"Worry book young sir. Gotham will be fine, your father can take care of himself. No need to panic."

Robin nodded, Alfred patting him again. Before leaving to drive home, to the manor.

The manor. The cabin seemed so tiny and rundown compared to the manor. The Batcave. Ace! What about Ace? Would Ace think Robin left him? Would he try to find Robin? Would he run away and come to camp? He might die! Nu, nu. Nu. Nu. Nu!

"Robin?"Wally leaned down closer to the floor. When did he get on the floor? Dick was faintly aware of laughter. And a light smacking sound."Robin? Do you need your Worry Book?"

The Boy Wonder nodded. There was a slight breeze and Wally was back with the journal in hand. Steve knelt next to him, propping the young acrobat up.

Robin uncapped his pen, quickly flipping to a blank space he jotted down-

Ace thinking I left him and coming after me and dying.

Something bad happening to Tati.

He slammed the book closed again and locked it up tight. His nerves were starting to calm down.

"Are you okay?" Robin rolled his eyes, saint.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Yeah, a little nerve ain't gonna get Gotham Boy here down are they?"

Robin laughed, Kid Flash extending his arm. Robin grabbed his wrist, pulling himself up. Kid squeezed his arm, Robin lowered his gaze.

"Vamos a tratar de conseguir throught el mes, ¿de acuerdo ?"

"That was the best thing I've ever seen." Sam laughed."You just fell!"

"Sam!" Cap scowled at the young boy." That is not polite! He could've been hurt. I want you to apologize."

"Geeze, sorry Robin."

"Fine."

"Okay, boys. We're supposed to head over to the cafeteria for opening ceremony and lunch."

"FOOD!" Wally cheered and fist pumped the air."LET'SGO!LET'SGO!"

"Uh, quick question? Do we need our uniforms?" Peter tilted his head.

"Oh!" Steve smacked his head lightly."Yes! If you have a uniform wear it! We'll be doing evaluations after dinner."

Wally smirked, he grabbed a spare uniform. Holding it at an arm's length away. A small whirlwind of speedster spun around, Robin watched fondly. When the blur stopped, Wally wasn't in his civvies anymore. But in his yellow jump suit with the red lightning bolt.  
"Sweet!" Sam said, he picked a helmet up out of his bag. Quickly changing out of his denim shirt and cargo shorts into his uniform. Placing the helmet on over his dark hair.

Peter pulled his sleeves up.

"Sam? Can you get the zipper?" _Ziiipp."_ Thanks."

He pulled his mask over his hair, but left his mouth exposed.

Robin had changed into his Kevlar and spandex like suit. He clipped the belt around his waist, snapping the gloves into place. With speeds that only a Flash could beat, he slipped the sunglasses off and his favorite domino mask on. Kid Flash gently picked up his yellow and black sided cape and draped it over his shoulders. Latching it together.

"Thanks."

"No prob, Rob."

As the Vigilante cabin made their way through the camp grounds, Robin and Kid kept their eyes peeled. Looking for yellow. And red, mostly red. Maybe an arrow shaft, or a feather.

"Augh!" Something slammed into Dick from behind. Arms wrapped around him, very strong arms, his feet lifted off the ground."Kara?"

"Hey little bro!" she squealed and dropped Dick. Wally was swept up in a hug next."My little bros! Ohh, I've missed you so much! Wally, you've grown! Robin, aww, you've grown too!"

Kara released the boys, staring at them, evaluating their uniforms. Hers was a white crop-top shirt with black lining and the famous 'S' symbol. A blue skirt and red knee high boots. A short red cape with another 'S' symbol on it, her long blonde hair was pulled back by a black hair band.

"Hey Sups."Wally smirked, "how you doin?"

"Okay there 'Joey'." Kara laughed and turned on the other three heroes."Hi, I'm Supergirl. These two munchkins big sister."

"You're related to Supergirl!"Sam barked.

"Technically no, but we're very close." Dick shrugged.

"Hey, what cabin are you in?"

"Vigilante!"Wally again fist pumped the air.

"You?"

"Heroines."

Robin laughed, "Probably headed by Aunt W?"

"No, some S.H.I.E.L.D. lady. Black Widow or something."

"Natasha, "Cap smiled, "you'll like her."

"Hey! Supergirl! Come on! We're going to be late!"

Kara rolled her eyes as one of her bunkmates yelled at her, her eyes had a tint of annoyance to them

"She's the youngest in our cabin, BW already shows favoritism."She whispered, rolling her eyes again."I'll be right there Ava, just saying hi to Robin and Kid Flash!" She shouted, forcing all of the bitterness out of her voice. She bent down and kissed each boy on his forehead. Two perfect kisses on oxen locks and ginger."See you boys later." Before flying off to join her group.

"Ava's our teammate."Peter glared after Kara.

"This is gonna be fun." Dick sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Oh, don't you know it." Wally had a goofy look on his face.

"For Batcave's sakes, "Robin punched him, earning a small scowl from Cap."Stop hitting on our sister!"

The boys filled into the large main hall. Campers clamored at moved around them. Kid hoisted Robin on his shoulders, so he could look for a very important person.

"Who do you see?"

"Uhm… Wonder Girl, the Aqua's, Martain, there! There he is! _SPEEDY! S-P-E-E-D-Y!"_

The older red head was sitting with a group of teenage boys, his turned slightly. His face breaking out into a smile as he saw the little ninja. He waved, standing to greet them.

"Can I have your attention?"

"Listen up kids!"

"Furry calm down."

10


	2. Chapter 2

Dick smiled happily as Aunt Dinah sent Nick Fury an annoyed glare. She had been put in charge, but S.H.I.E.L.D. had wanted to monitor the camp themselves. Not trusting the League enough to take care of 'their' kids.

There was a long standing feud between the Avengers and the Justice League. The two had broken off into separate groups, solo heroes joining them. To the public they began classifying the heroes that weren't official Avengers, but worked with the group as 'Marvel'. And League members or heroes that worked with the League as DC.

Dick didn't have a problem with Fury being here. He wasn't the only authority figure; Aunt Dinah would make sure that the DC heroes got fair treatment. But he didn't like the fact that Y.A.L would be attending camp.

Even though Bruce had paid for over half the camp, supplied food, and paid the councilors—he had no say in who attended camp. Not that Bruce would bar anyone, but he couldn't. Dick _hated_ the Young Avengers League with a burning passion. They were extremely rude. And enjoyed flaunting their parent's success and fame in Robin's face.

 _"_ _Yeah, well not everyone can tell the public their secret ID's and get away with it Stark."_

He crossed his arms, sinking lower in his seat. BC and Fury were going over some rules and stuff. Dick already read and re-read the rule book. He had them memorized by heart.

"We're going to have dinner in a half hour. I welcome you all to explore the camp, but stay out of the woods for now." Aunt Dinah dismissed the campers with a wave of her hand.

"Do we have to stay with the group?" Peter asked above the rising din of campers as they began to talk once more.

Rogers looked perplexed for a second. Robin and Kid Flash looked at him hopefully. They needed to talk with the rest of YJ and soon or their heads would explode.

"You can meet up with friends. Just listen for the announcement and head for the dining hall."

"Sir, yes Sir!" Wally barked before grabbing Dick's wrist and speeding him over to Roy.

 ** _Breakline_**

Roy grasped Dick's arm and pulled him into a one armed hug, slapping him on the back. Wally had received a similar hug seconds before.

Roy was smiling happily.

"Thank God you guys came over. Guess who's in my cabin."

Wally groaned; Dick pinched the bridge of his forehead.

"Not them!"

"I have the privilege of bunking with James Buchanan Rogers and Destin Thorson."

James 'Bucky' Rogers and Destin Thorson made up two thirds of the muscle of Y.A.L. Thorson, ever though he had been raised amongst normal people, carried the same speech as his father. Rogers was a technology simpleton. Preferring to use the same tactics his father did. Blow stuff up and throw a giant Frisbee.

"ROY!" A girl's voice screeched. Roy groaned. A blonde girl around Wally's age, stalked over to him. "Mom said you had to let me hang out with your friends." She kicked him in the shins.

"Ow, Artemis go away!"

"No! Mom said you _have_ to let me hang out with you."

Wally snickered slightly, Robin rolling his eyes. Artemis Crock had recently had the title Queen added to her name. She and her older sister Jade had been discovered on a mission regarding Sportsmaster. Seeing as their parents were villains about to be put in jail, Green Arrow and Black Canary had taken them in. Adopting Artemis and Jade. While Art openly referred to Dian and Ollie as her mom and dad, Jade usually called them Oliver and Dinah.

"Go bother Jade."

"Actually I came to bother you too." The older girl sashayed over to the group. Her smirk evident as Roy groaned louder. He hated both the girls. Tolerating them because Dinah would throw a hissy fit if he didn't.

"Aww what's wrong little bro? Don't want your big sister hanging out with you?" She teased. Out of the two, Robin preferred Arty more. Jade still had the attitude and training of a crook.

"We're the same age!"

"I'm three months older."

Roy was about to shout back when he was tackled from behind.

"KARA!" He shouted, the Kryitonian prone to flying hugs.

"And Megan!" The green Martian joined the hug just as Roy righted himself.

"Hey Megan!" Arty smiled, she and Megan got along the best. The girl squealed and hugged the female archer.

"How you doing Megalicious?" Wally wiggled his eyebrows, Robin slamming his elbow in the gingers ribs.

"Stop it Baywatch." Arty demanded, Wally sticking his tongue out.

"Is Wally flirting with Megan again?" A calm voice followed a few footsteps to Robin's left.

"Yeah. What's up Kaldur?"

Kaldur, Garth and Tula walked over to the YJ gathering. Dick and Kaldur shook hands, Garth offering a high five and Tula a hug.

"It's very good to see you again my friend." Kaldur smiled. "Hello Roy."

"Hey man."

Wally was now bickering with Artemis, Jade talking with Megan and Kara. Tula was whispering something in Garth's ear. Dick could hear tiny splashes of Atlantian as she spoke, giggling slightly. Roy offered the same type of greeting he had given Wally and Dick. Everyone was here so far. The just needed the final Super and Wonder.

"Guys!" Donna waved; she was dragging Connor through the crowd. Connor had recently been discovered in a Cadmus lab. He was around Megan's age. Those two had hit it off badly—the rest of the team had grown used to either Megan or Uncle John setting up a telepathic link for missions. But Connor didn't like his mind being messed with. Once he had gotten over the mind thing, he and Megan had become really good friends.

Donna planted a soft kiss on Roy's cheek. Even though Aunt Diana didn't exactly approve the two had started 'dating'. It really just meant they trained together more, Donna visited Roy for movie nights with Arty and Jade, and Roy would get Donna little presents like a new pack of hair ties or a bracelet.

"Get a room you two." Dick rolled his eyes. "Hey Con."

"Hey." Connor still didn't talk much. He grinned kindly. He had the biggest heart out of all of them.

"I'm so excited!" Kara cheered. "This is going to be the best summer ever!"

The rest of the team agreed. They had been looking forward all year to come to camp. The Aquas and Martian especially. They couldn't attend a normal summer camp like the others could've. Gills and Megan habit of reading minds would've been too risky to go to a camp dominated by civilians. An entire camp made of superheroes? Paradise!

Well—except for the group that was making their way towards them. A collective groan escaped the group. Y.A.L. Delightful.

In the lead was Iron Girl, A.K.A Toni Junior 'T.J.' Stark. Following close behind her the Barton twins, Shadow and Trigger—Natalie and Conrad. Then there were the Rogers, Piper and Bucky. Lastly, Ben Banner and Destin Thorson.

Robin and Iron Girl had a heated feud. Their parents did as well. It was simply natural. Brue Wayne and Tony Stark had gone to the same boarding school, and had actually been friends. Until Ironman began to spew insults against Gotham's Dark Knight. Dick knew it hurt Bruce, to have a friend bad-mouth him. The duo had grown apart. But Bruce let T.J. keep visiting. Dick Grayson and T.J. Stark were best friends. Dick knew just because their parents weren't didn't mean they couldn't be. Bruce didn't care.

Robin had been betrayed. T.J. released some comments during an interview, comparing Robin the Boy Wonder to 'a pretty useless hero'. She talked about how many times he had been kidnapped, claiming he did no good for the community. Dick couldn't believe she had said that. He shut her out. T.J. had begun acting big headed after Y.A.L. was created, trash talking Young Justice easily. The two fought, severing the final tie between Dick Grayson and Toni Stark. And instilling more hatred between Iron Girl and Robin.

"Well. Is this the first meeting of Young Lameness?" She sneered, her armor mask retracting. Her blue eyes sparked and the sun hit her pale cheeks wonderfully. Her freckles adorned her nose adorably. Shaking his head Robin forced such thought out of his head.

"Hilarious." He rolled his eyes, arms crossed across his chest. "What can I do for you Stark? Find another Shwarma stand?"

"Burn!" Wally cried. A soft ripple of laughter running through YJ.

Stark scoffed. Her eyes falling on Connor.

"Oh, so this is the _clone."_

Connor balled his fists, Kara gripping his shoulder. Her eyes sparking dangerously red.

"Oh yes. Connor, I'd like you to met T.J. Stark. She's the huge erou prost I was telling you about."

"Very funny." Natalie deadpanned. Her twin sticking out his tongue. He was the least hated member of Y.A.L. amongst YJ. He really wasn't that bad of a guy, just annoying sometimes.

"So, he's Superman's clone? I thought he's look a little more—you know—like an actual hero."

"Burn!" Bucky laughed.

The team shifted protectively in front of Connor. He was the newest member, they all protected him. Kara especially. She glided over to Stark and friends, floating above them menacingly.

"I'd suggest you stand down now." She snarled.

"Or what? You'll go all Smallville on us?" Toni jeered.

Kara's face was burning red. How _dare_ they. It was Clark's first battle!

"Hey," Wally super-sped over to stand beside Kara, "we all didn't have a small little desert area to get our feet wet in. By the way, Rogers—how's Manhattan? I'm sure glad you didn't mess with Brooklyn."

"Burn." Connor stated, a tiny smirk covering his face.

A stiff moment of silence held over the two groups, both glaring each other down. Waiting to see who would flinch first. It was Piper Rogers. Dick focused the ever powerful Bat-glare on Y.A.L's weakest link. She shuddered, looking away.

"Well." Her twin smiled evilly. "At least we don't keep company with assassins."

Jade and Artemis growled. Neither were proud of their parents. Yes they loved them, like all kids loved their parents. But they didn't respect them.

"Why you—"Kara hissed but was cut off by a slow clap. Jade stepped forward.

"Impressive. You clearly have no idea on how to insult someone."

"Yes and criminals do." Natalie nodded.

"Very true. Do you know what I adore? They fact that you have the mordacity to say things like that. My parents made some wrong choices, I didn't. My sister didn't. Are you saying that hanging out with people whose parents have killed is bad?" Dick knew where she was going.

"….Yes."

"Then I think your leader shouldn't be your leader."

"BURN!" Wally cried.

"Am I right? Barton's parents have killed. Black Widow was an assassin as well. Completing more actually kills then my parents combined. You might want to reconsider your logic before you use that one.

"You may want to talk to Mr. Freeze about that burn." Wally snickered.

"Or Captain Cold. Since we actually keep our villains _alive."_

" _Campers report to the dining hall, campers report to the dining hall."_

"This isn't over Young Lameness."

"Far from it Young Armatures League."

 ** _Breakline_**

Dick wiped a layer of sweat off of his face. Diner had gone well. Though Steve wasn't a huge fan of Wally's eating habits. They had to sit in their cabin groups, leaving Roy with Bucky and Destin all by himself.

Dick had been going through the tests. He had scored the highest he could on the no powers track. Taking a sip from his water bottle Dick walked through the training complex. There was a small commotion brewing behind him.

"Well go talk to him." Deeper voice, still young. Male, Wally's age.

"Dude!" A voice whispered loudly. Hmm, high pitched. A boy, around his age. "I can't just go talk to him. He's _him!"_

 _"_ _Fanboy. Always the fanboys."_

"Just go do it." Female, same age as the second boy.

"No way! What if I say something stupid?"

"Excuse me?" This voice was louder, obviously trying to get his attention. Dick took this as his cue and turned around. A group of kids about his age were standing down the hall. A girl in a purple clock, a boy who appeared to me half robot, a boy with green skin, and a final orange skinned girl. The girl with orange skin had called out to him. The green one looking absolutely horrified and embarrassed. "My friend would like to speak with you."

"Sure." Dick walked over to them, grinning as the green boy gulped.

"H-Hi."

"Hey. I'm Robin."

"Y-Yeah." He looked star-struck. The other boy looked impressed. "I-I was w-wondering…could y-you…maybe—"

"Spit it out already." The cloaked girl commanded.

"He was wondering if he could get your autograph."

"Sure." Robin smiled. He pulled the small notebook out of his utility belt, uncapping the pencil that went with it. It was weird. The only time he had given an autograph as Robin was when he and Batman did a charity event at Gotham's children hospital. The one that saved Robin's life when he had been beaten up by Joker and poisoned by Ivy. "Who should I make it out to?"

"B-Beast Boy." BB stammered. Dick nodded, signed: _Robin the Boy Wonder; to my friend Beast Boy. Stay asterous dude._

"Thanks. Uhm, what's asterous mean?"

"If like is the opposite of dislike, if asterous the opposite of disastrous? 'Cause dis means not right? So _dis_ astrous means not asterous."

"I did not learn this English." Orange girl murmured. Alien. Definitely alien.

"So, who are you guys?"

"I'm Victor, Cyborg I guess. This is Garfield—"He motioned to Beast Boy. "Raven or Rachel. And Starfire, or Kori."

"It's nice to meet you guys. Have a team name."

"We're the Teen Titans." Garfield declared proudly. "You could join us if you want. We want work out of Jump City."

"Cool." He saw Roy and Donna walking closer, Megan a few feet behind him. "Thanks for the offer but Gotham keeps me pretty busy. Besides—my team **_would be totally and utterly lost without me!"_** He shouted over to Roy, the Titans turning to see who he was yelling at.

"You wish Bird Brain!"

 **AN) Ta-da! I decided to update this one. I'M COPYWRITING Y.A.L! My friend and I came up with the YAL heroes, so please don't use them. Thanks. As always, review! Tell me what other junior heroes should join the camp, or any ideas. I love when you guys share ideas. Gets the creative juices flowing on my end.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN) I is back! I'm so glad you like the story, please continue with your support!**

Wally flew around the track, once, twice, twenty seven times. He laughed, the world blurring around him. Training at CSH was awesome! Every day, eight o'clock sharp the loudspeaker sounded. Playing new music each day.

Songs varied, from the latest pop hits to Broadway classics. It got the kids up and ready. Wally loved his cabin mates. Peter was a science whiz! Sam had a sweet pranking mind set, and Rob—Rob was as asterous as ever.

Skidding to a halt he grinned over at the silver haired instructor.

"So, how'd I do for a DC kid?" He smirked, his teacher grinning slightly.

"Not bad." He answered in his heavy accent. Wally had scared him badly—breaking out into perfect Romanian when the teacher was least expecting it. "You're time is improving."

The young boy next to the teacher scoffed, Wally stuck out his tongue. DC and Marvel kids in one class wasn't a good idea. They were the only two, with this unique gift.

"Tommy. You're up."

"Sure Uncle P." The white haired kid moved over to the track, nudging Wally's arm slightly. "Watch your back West."

"Well—glad you're in a good mood today too Tommy." He rolled his eyes. That brat, so annoying.

He bet that Roy and Rob were having more fun in their classes. But then watching as Quick Silver worked with his nephew more than Wally. Not that Wally needed help, it was just boring.

 ** _Breakline_**

Roy growled at the female archers standing beside him. His annoying little sister and the Barton girl. There were others, lesser known sidekicks who picked up a bow. Artemis sent him a glare. Barton smirked, glad she had gotten under his skin once more.

"Harper!" The instructor called. "You're up!"

Setting his feet he notched the arrow. Aiming at the target he pulled back and released. The arrow soared straight, hitting the human sized target in the shoulder-furthest away from the heart.

"Again? Really kid?" _Clint_ Barton sighed. He marked something on his clipboard. Docking off points for not killing. Roy growled more, he heard a voice ring from behind.

"We're trained not to kill." Artemis sneered. "How can you expect us to go against our training?"

"More like trained to be ineffective heroes." Natalie snickered, a few Marvel kids snickering too.

"Oh yeah Barton? You and me. Right now." Roy demanded, glaring through his mask.

"I can take you any day."

"All right, all right. Save that energy for the Maze." Her father chastised smugly. "Roy, you need to learn to follow instruction. You're not killing—just hitting a target."

Robin and Wally's practice had to be going better than this.

 ** _Breakline_**

Actually, practice was going pretty well. Robin flipped over the boy's attempt at a right hook easily. He could see the annoyance forming in his opponents eyes as he turned, hands on his hips.

How easy was this? How had this kid tested into this group? He smirked at the male Barton twin, as the boy readied another attack.

Robin was toying with him, leading him one kick after kick and flip after flip. Going to tire the boy out before delivering one final blow.

Wrapping his legs around Conrad's neck, he flipped the boy. Slamming him onto the ground. A small groan lifted into the air as Robin leapt nimbly up, before landing next to the fallen opponent. The floor glowed red, the sign of failure. Conrad's goofy profile picture showed up, his stats and all. One point ticking off.

Robin's stats and picture appeared as well, point being added to his already high score. Reaching down Conrad accepted his hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Nice try." Robin half taunted half congratulated.

"I'll get you next time."

"Sure." He smirked, Barton grinned back. Conrad wasn't that bad. Dick actually kinda licked him.

"Very good Robin." BC praised, moving over to the boys. "Conrad, you're improving—but there was an open where you could've take him out."

"Come on Auntie D! Don't tell him!" Robin whined, BC waggled a finger in his face.

"Fifth time young man." She chastened. "Do I really need to call your father and tell him you're falling behind?"

Robin straighten up right away. No-he wanted to make Dad proud, to prove to him that he could be a hero. That he wouldn't end up like—

"No Ma'am." Bowing his ever so slightly. He didn't want to think about Bubby. Not now.

 ** _Breakline_**

The boy was way younger than him, at least by four or five years. No one really knew how old the Boy Wonder was. Not unless he told you straight out. The kid seemed to be a mystery, a huge one. Conrad like mysteries. His sister was an ace at them.

Robin had ducked out of the locker room before him, changing into civilian clothes. A gym back slung over his shoulder. Conrad sprinted up behind him.

"Asterous job out the—"

"Only my team has permission to use asterous." Robin scowled. A mystery, the kid went from cocky and grinning to stern and scowling in about 2.5 seconds.

"Oh, sorry. Good job." He remedied, Robin nodding curtly. "Is she always like that?"

"Pardon?"

"Uhm—BC."

"Nickname reserved for my team as well."

"Fine, is _Black Canary_ always like that? With your dad?"

"No. She usually isn't as severe. But I deserved it. My attitude could've gotten in the way of the mission."

"Dude, chill out." Conrad stopped, turning Robin so he was facing him. The sun shone down against Conrad's back—but Robin's hidden eyes didn't mind. "Camp is fun. We're allowed to have _fun._ Here and on the job."

The scowl turned even worse. Conrad's stomach turning to lead. Robin was even scarier. The small boy radiated power and a deep, dark hatred.

"This job isn't _fun._ To you and your little group it might be, but to mine it isn't. Yes, we enjoy each other's company every much, but when the mask and capes and arrows come on—outside of our base—we're serious. We fight to the death if need be. My job, is my life. If I were to fail as Robin, if I were to be unable to protect Gotham. That's all I am. A failure. With mask or without."

"Dude—"Conrad held up his hands defensively. "We can't control everything. Sometimes stuff happens, but it's good to be prepared."

"I KNOW WE CAN'T CONTROL EVERYTHING!" He roared, cheeks flushing bright red, his voice cracking slightly. "YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT BARTON?" Other campers were turning towards them, Conrad saw Ben making his way towards them, and a dark skinned boy Conrad thought was Aqualad was leading a green skinned Martian their way. "I have suffered by the hands of mad men, do you think I wanted that?" Robin hissed out.

"What's going on?" Ben asked timidly, standing next to Conrad, the Martian and Atlantian moving next to Robin

"If I could control everything do you think—do you—think I-I would've let—let him—him die?" Conrad stumbled back a little more, Robin's cheeks paling now. The Martian laced her hand in his.

"My friend," Kaldur spoke softly, wrapping his hand around the Boy Wonder's free one, "we shall be late for the meeting if we don't leave now. That we can control."

Robin nodded, stiffening up. His friends still holding his hands. The turned, Kaldur sending a wickedly mean glare. It seemed his anger and hatred was reserved for Y.A.L. and Y.A.L. only. Conrad noticed as the trio got further away, heading towards the woods, Robin's shoulder sagged slightly.

"Well, that was exciting." Ben readjusted his glasses, his brown hair begin swept from his eyes.

"Yeah." Conrad sighed, shoving his hands in his cargo shorts. He was going to solve the mystery of Robin: Boy Wonder by the end of summer. Even if it killed him. And with the bird boy's outburst of anger, it very well could.

 ** _Breakline_**

Kaldur rapped four seven times on the tree trunk, one tap for each founding member of the League. The rope ladder was dropped, Robin climbing up first, then Kaldur. In case the boy broke before the reach the safety of the fort.

Each group of friends or teams had claimed a tree house. Marvel kids staying on the right side of the river running through the woods, Dc on the left. Young Justice and Y.A.L. had claimed the biggest two, they were the main heroes of either side.

Their fort was outfitted with a telescope, a little tower to spy on others from, a bookshelf filled with board games, coloring books and supplies and generic stories as well. Chairs and bean bags had been brought up, along with a smooth bench and small table. There had been personal touches as well.

Wally brought unique shells, leaves and pebbles he had found—his souvenirs. Language books had been acquired, Robin challenging them each to learn a new language by the end of the summer. Robin had also somehow stocked the fort with fans, a mini fridge and a computer system. It was there base, nicknamed 'Mt. Justice' by other DC campers because of the way it towered over the other forts like a mountain, but with the foliage and clever camouflage skills of the team hacker, it looked like it was hidden in a 'mountain'.

Roy reclined on a chair, popping grapes into his mouth, Garth sitting next to him, eating as well. Donna was sitting in front of Jade who had Artemis behind her, a hair braiding train. Tula was sitting in a bean bag chair across from Kara, the two girls pointing at old scrolls, teaching each other Kryptonian and Atlantian. Connor was with Wally, the younger of the two trying to beat the clone at Connect Four, and failing.

"Hey Rob!" Wally called over. "Give me a hand here." He noticed the boy's pale completion, his rapid blinking. "Dude—what?"

A tear slipped down his cheek, Robin wobbled, Kaldur and Megan both steadying him. The team was upon him in an instant. Roy moved him into the chair the archer had occupied. Artemis turned on the fan, to cool him down. Jade removed the grapes, grabbing a water bottle. Tula gripped his hand, Garth rubbing circles on his back. Kara removed the mask, Robin's now brown eyes glistening with tears. He wore contacts so he could remove his mask or glasses. Only Roy and Wally knew the true color of his eyes.

Kaldur, Donna and Connor formed a semi-circle, Roy crouching in front of the boy. Wally ran off, to get the Panic Book. Megan held Robin's free hand.

His breathing was short, barely getting air into his lungs. Roy walked him through the usual breathing techniques. Until Robin's tears had fallen, and he could breathe once more.

"What is it?"

"F-Failed training. C-Can't fail." Robin was extremely hard on himself, Wally zoomed back in, notebook clutched in hand. "C-Can't do that to D-Dad."

There. That was the real reason Camp Super Hero existed. The reason was Robin. He had been having more panic attacks lately, criticizing himself too much. He never dished blame out to others, only himself. He had broken down, rasping and sweating even more. Ever since—ever since his brother died.

 ** _Breakline_**

Across a river and up a tree, a young girl kicked her feet up in the air. Hands behind her head she smirked. Her crush laid on his stomach, fingering through some magazine. Up in the crow's nest the team leader fixed arrows, her twin fiddling with throwing knives. Her fellow science nerd tapped a beaker, the girliest of the group watching in fascination as he made 'bubbles'. A young man with shoulder length blonde hair called up to her from the tire swing below.

"Are you ready for your battle tonight?"

"Oh yeah, little twerp won't know what hit him."

Tonight was 'Fight Night'. Singles day. The roster had been filled out, and she was going against Gotham's Squire. And she was going to kick his sorry DC butt back to where he belonged. The second hand hero shop on the corner of lame and retarded.

 **AN) I personally refuse to believe Pietro is dead. He's not. End of story. So—like Conrad? I think he's great. Hate T.J.? She has her moments. Remember to review! Spread the love!**


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was hanging upside down from his bunkbed. Sam was laying in Peter's bed below him—they two reading the same comic book. Steve smiled at them, he had known Pete and Sam since they had joined S.H.I.E.L.D., and he knew that they would grow up to be great heroes. Pete would be a good leader.

Ava was sitting next to him, her eyes focused on her sketch book. Steve was retouching a couple things on his portrait of Bucky. The one he made at the Grand Canyon. Danny was leaning out the window, bobbing his head along to his music. Luke was wildly jamming his thumbs against his game consoles controls.

"Yahoo!" He cheered. "Got another Gym Badge."

Murmurs of mixed congratulations filled the air. Steve thought Bucky had liked that game, he and Conrad could get very competitive over their Pokémon.

"How can we make amends when we said all we said? I call and you don't pick up" A voice cried outside the cabin. It sounded like a girls.

"How can I say instead that I hope it's for the best?  
I won't, and I won't give up." This time a boys.

Steve crossed over to the window, peering outside. Young Justice was making their way toward the cabin. Most jumping or spinning around.

"I'm sorry, Mother, I know I let you down. I'm sorry for how I up and left this town." Robin cartwheeled down the path, before handspringing back to his teammates.

"How can we push aside all the bad and make it right. Now you got me all choked up." Donna spun around in a circle, dancing with Roy.

"I'm sorry, brother, I know I let you down. I'm sorry for how I up and left this town" Wally punched Robin's arm lightly.

"Please just listen cause I don't ask for much. I am my own man. I make my own luck." Tempest and Aqualad fist pumped, Tula tapping her feet beside them.

"How can we both pick sides when we know nothing's right? Open up the door that's shut." They were finally at the cabin, Jade threw the door open. Danny pulling out his earbuds, everyone else turning to stare. As the team poured in, still dancing.

"How can I have my pride and drink away my soul tonight?  
Sorrow's filling up my cup." Megan floated in the air, giggling as Connor sang his line.

"I'm sorry, Father, I know I let you down. I'm sorry for how I up and left this town. Please just listen cause I don't ask for much, I am my own man. I make my own luck." Artemis rolled her eyes, glancing over to Robin as the Boy Wonder sprung up onto Wally's bed. One foot rested on the mattress and one hand holding onto the railing, the other held out on thin air.

"Well some birds aren't meant to be caged. And I just can't see the light of day. Please forgive me, I can't remember." Robin swung out on top of the railing, legs straight up in the air.

"Please forgive me. No one is calling." Kara held a hand to her ear, giving a mock look of curiosity.

"Please forgive me, I can't believe it. No..."

Steve held a hand to the bridge of his nose. This group and their musical numbers. But yet again—Robin had been a performer.

Said bird tensed his arms. Launching himself up in the air, gliding gracefully into a back flip. Rolling into a summersault. He lay on his back a second.

"Gonna pick myself up, so I don't let this ever grow. Even if I mess up, I won't let this ever go." He hand sprung up, landing nimbly next to Artemis. He picked her hand up. Steve noticed a small blush burning up both of their cheek. Interesting… "It's hard to stay. It's hard to stay. Cause some birds aren't meant to be caged."

The duo spun around. Their teammates laughing happily.

"How can I set us free? I'm what you taught me to be. Shouldn't that be enough?" Jade sounded almost angry as she stomped softly.

"It's time that we make amends. Let's forget the things we said. You know we were all just stuck." Wally had wrung Steve's hand, then faked being frozen in place.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I know I let you down. I'm sorry, Father  
I didn't stick around." Danny had now joined in, but he shrank back at the accusing stare from Kara and Roy. "P-Please just listen cause I don't ask for much." He sang defensively." I am my own man. I make my own luck."

"Please just listen cause I don't ask for much. Just like my old man, I make my own luck." Robin had placed a hand on his shoulder, nodding at his teammates, and they backed off. "And some birds are meant to be caged. And some just won't see the light of day."

"Please forgive me, I can't remember." Roy did a strange little box step, twirling Donna.

"Please forgive me. No one is calling." Tula checked her communicator in confusion.

"Please forgive me. I can't believe it. No..." Megan held onto the last note.

Gonna pick myself up, so I don't let this ever grow. Even if I mess up, I won't let this ever go. It's hard to stay. It's hard to stay." Wally waggled his head, hoping from one foot to another.

Steve figured they were almost done. It was best to just let them do their thing.

"Cause some birds aren't meant to be caged." Artemis spun in a circle, she and Robin still holding hands. Robin broke away, the others standing in a sloppy semi-circle around him.

"Please just listen cause I don't ask for much. I am my own man, I make my own luck." He looked imploringly at Steve. "Please just listen cause I don't ask for much. I am my own man  
I make my own luck."

"Are you kids done now?" He asked, Ava, Luke, Sam and Peter looked extremely confused. Danny looked mildly interested.

"Sure—"Wally shrugged. "Thanks for raining on our pep rally."

"Pep rally?" Ava raised an eyebrow, closing her sketchbook.

"Yeah!" Kara smiled at Robin. "Robin's taking on T.J. tonight."

"Uhm—are we all forgetting MY big news?"

Roy looked extremely hurt.

"What news Roy?" Tula asked. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Drama King."

Roy ignored her, Steve thought he saw the archer roll his eyes.

"I personally get to defeat my arch nemesis."

"Sweet!" Wally punched Roy in the arm several times.

"We are referring to Rogers correct?" Garth asked.

"Heck yeah!" Roy pantomimed setting an arrow and letting it fly. "Got Mom to take me out of NonMeta and go against a Meta."

"You'll rock him."

"I know right!" Roy grinned, pulling the brim of his Seattle Mariners cap up slightly. His brown eyes flashed with spite. "So Cap, you ready for TWO DC victories in a row?"

Robin beamed proudly.

"I'm sure you'll both do just fine." Steve said kindly. Oh, his son would kick this puny archer's butt. He knew it. And T.J.—well Robin was a very good fighter, but T.J. had a suit of armor. There was really no contest.

But they didn't know what Robin did. So as Roy left with Donna and Kaldur trailing after him to prep for his fight, Robin fixed the coding into his computer. The code to stop T.J.'s little trash talk.

 ** _Breakline_**

The expensive looking car kicked up stones as it halted in front of the camp gates. Campers milling about turned to stare, but returning to whatever they were doing.

A man stepped out, wearing a simple—yet expensive suit. He offered a hand out to his wife, she stepped out as well, her clothes loose yet fancy.

"Alright kids, no need to crowd.

"Tony, no one's crowding."

"Huh?" He looked around. The campers were all crowding around three figures. In a huff Tony Stark stormed over to find out who had ruined his entrance.

The Boy Scout, Emerald Archer and Scarlet Speedster were handing out signatures. Smiling for selfies with the campers.

Oliver removed the peace sign he made near his face and smirked at Tony.

"Hey kids, Iron Man just showed up."  
Tony got ready for the cheers and rush of campers, but he was met with blank stares.

"Yo, GA." A Mexican boy called out. "Does it look we care about a Marvel?"

"Alright, you—"Tony pointed at the kid. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and a black hoodie jacket and baseball cap. "What's your name?"

"Tony, calm down." Pepper reasoned.

"Jaime Reyes." The kid—Jaime—saluted.

"Okay, Jaime. I was taught that kids were supposed to respect adults, so what gives?"

"Oh I respect you Sir. But I know yeah you're here. To see your daughter fight and win."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, but she will not win. She has challenged our leader. Robin." The DC kids cheered. "You see Mr. Stark, while we all might not be on Young Justice, we all hope to join the Justice League, and it's our dream. And without a doubt, the protégé of BATMAN." He stressed the Dark Knight's name. "Will be the leader."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Alright kids, why don't you go get ready for the fights?" Clark waved them off. "Good luck to all of you!"

"Bye Superman!"

The campers waved and called goodbyes to their favorite heroes. Jaime gave a cheeky wave and grin goodbye, before he disappeared in the crowd.

"So Stark, nice to see you." GA chuckled.

"What're you doing here?"

"My little boy's taking on Roger's son." He smirked." Not missing _that!"_

"You're not going to miss your son lose?"

" _Tony."_ Pepper hissed. Swatting him lightly. "Tell Roy I wish him luck. I'm sure he'll do a great job."

"Thanks Pep."

"And you?" Tony questioned Flash and Superman. "You here to watch your kids have their butts handed to them?"

"No," Tony jumped twenty feet in the air, Pepper releasing a small 'eep'. "They're here to watch my kid hand your kid hers."

Batman. He smirked only the way he could. Agent A beside him, sighed slightly.

"Manners please gentlemen."

"Oh really?" Tony scoffed. "Yeah, your brat and his little bat throwing things can take down my tech."

"Firstly, my _grandson_ is not a brat Mr. Stark. Secondly, we shall have to see how the cards unfold." Agent A chastised, Barry snickered and Ollie scoffed. "On a lighter note, Mrs. Stark you look absolutely ravishing."

"Thank you. _Someone_ needs to take some lessons." She elbowed Tony roughly in the ribcage.

"DADDY!"

"Princess!" Tony turned happily. He saw his amazing daughter running over to him. Her hair was braided back, whipping around in the wind.

He scooped her up, holding her above his head and spinning her around.

"How you doing Minnie Me?" He laughed.

"Awesome Daddy! I'm so excited you came to watch me squash Bat Brat."

"T.J., manners please."

"Sorry Mom."

"You wish Stark." What the heck is with Bats and sneaking up on him today? Tony jumped once more. The 'Boy Wonder' was decked out in his uniform already. His cape rustling in the wind, his bangs sweeping across his forehead.

"That's what the losers say."

"Spatáli lógia, to oxygóno spatáli." He waved her off. He moved over the Leaguers, getting a hug from each. "You know where Roy is kiddo?" Oliver asked, rumpling the kid's hair. "Cabin Seven, getting prepped." Ollie lit off for his son. Robin received a curt nod from his 'father'. Some relationship the hand. Agent A gave him a hug, fixing his now messy hair. "Good luck Master Robin—to the both of you." He looked between the two ex-friends. "Wishing my mortal enemy luck Grandpa? Thanks." "Now, now, mortal enemy? I thought that was the window since you keep running into it?" T.J. snickered loudly, a blush burning up Robin's cheeks. "You run into windows?" "You hoard bubble gum?" Artemis huffed, her eyes glowing in anger. "Hey Rob, come on. We've got the best seat up front." Duo ran off, T.J. shouting after them and sprinting off. "Hey! That's my seat!" "We should probably keep him from them from killing each other. Stark." He growled out the last word, spitting it out of his mouth like it was venom. Agent A began to follow his young charge, Batman and Tony staring each other down. "Fifty buck Rob kicks her butt." Barry whispered to Kent. Without breaking his glare, Bats' hand rocketed out and clubbed Allen in the face. "Sweet buttered crumpets why?" The speedster held his bleeding nose. "No betting on my son." The Dark Knight growled and moved away. "You serious 'bout that Allen?" He crossed his arms. "Oh yeah. My nephew'd da bedt one dat dere id." His nose was clogged up. "Alright, I'll raise it to seventy." Tony held out his hand. "Tony, this is just for fun." "Exactly Pep, fun." "Deal." They shook hands. Barry smirked, wiping a bit of blood off of his upper lip. "Com one Clark, let's get in the stands." "See you folks." The farm boy waved. Tony laced his hand around his wife's waist. "Let's go see _our_ daughter kick butt." "She's only _twelve percent_ yours." Tony shrugged, "Well—I did get to do the fun part. Wanna do more when we get home?" Pepper swatted at him. "Anthony Stark! There are children!" "Not exactly. And I didn't hear a no." "Unbelievable." **_Breakline_** In. Out. In. Out. Breathe. It's okay. In. Out. In. Out. He ignored the cheers from DC kids as he stood stock straight. Ignored the hissed boos from Marvel as he stared at his father. He channeled all nerves into one thought. _Victory._ Even though he ignored them, he could hear the hisses from the Titans and his team as T.J. waved to the crowd. He could hear the applause from Marvel as she smirked towards him. _Victory._ The coding was there. A thin grin traced his lips. His eyes danced over the crowds once more. He pictured each person's face smiling at him proudly as he won. _10_ , the clock started, Robin entering his stance and T.J. hers. Artemis' face was strongest in his mind. Her ash gray eyes lighting up in pride. _9_ Her lips twitching up into a huge grin. _8_ Her fists in the air. _7_ Her voice carrying happily to his ears. _6_ Then it was Dad. _5_ Dad's lips grew into his smirk; that was his smile. _4_ Dad's hand running through his hair. _3_ Artemis' arms wrapping around him. _2_ Both their voices. " _I'm proud of you son."_ _"_ _You're really cool Robin!"_ _1_ All he needed was the code. _Begin._ The code, the code and victory. He raced forward, wrists flicking out discs. T.J. rocketed up. She fired down upon him. Agile. He flipped around the blats she fired. He could hear the taunting from Y.A.L. and the cheers from Y.J., but Artemis' cheers hit his mind harder. Her lured T.J. down. Doing a hand stand on her shoulders, he spun around, kneeing her in the small of the back; he armor's weak spot. She grunted in pain. A drive was pressed into the only place it could. He leapt away, whipping his ecrisma sticks out. "JARVIS!" He called out, the code should be working—now. "Shut down!" "HA!" T.J. barked. "Like he'd listen to—hey! JARVIS stop it! JARVIS!" Her suit began to retreat back into the watch she stored it in. A hush falling over the crowd. JARVIS' voice broke the silence. "Very well Master Robin." T.J. Stark, in her faded jean shorts, gray tank top and unbuttoned flannel shirt and combat boots stared at Robin. "Atta boy Robin!" Wally leaned over the railing, slowly—the crowd recovered from the shock. DC kids losing it as they stomped and clapped and screamed. Marvel kids booing and jeering at Gotham's Squire. T.J. gained a weak fighting stance. Tony's mouth dropped. Barry cheered, Clark whistled, Ollie smacked five with Barry and stomped his feet. Artemis broke out into a huge smile. Robin's eyes met hers, she nodded; and the grin the broke across his face was the one he carried into a one sided battle. T.J. could fly and shoot missiles. But out of her suit-left to hand and hand without JARVIS, she could hold her own. Natalie's training no doubt. She might even win against Piper or Ben, in sparing. But against _Batman's_ protege, his _son._ She stood no chance. _Victory._


	5. Chapter 5

**AN)Hey! Big news! That script I've been writing? It won! I'm so happy! It's getting produced soon!** **Hey, check out YJ and Batfam's Firecracker's stories Trolling and Captured, we're writing CSH together, and she's writing some one-shots for it. Check her out!**

Her eyes met his mask. Her back pressed against the ground. One of his ecrisma sticks held against her cheek. The floor glowed red around her, her bio was pulled up. Twenty points flying off her tally, adding themselves to Robin's high score. 678 points. Insane. This kid wasn't a kid, he couldn't be. He was some kind of freak alien that came to land.

"Get off me Boy Blunder." She hissed, shoving against his chest. Robin rolled his eyes, removing his foot from her chest. Holding his hand—annoying little jerk. Rubbing it in her face.

He waved his hand, again. Growing exasperated. "Come on Stark, take my hand it's getting tired."

T.J. didn't take his hand, she picked herself up, brushing her clothes off.

"JARVIS, reject code 4623 and reset to original protocol." Robin said, his voice curt. But T.J. could hear the pride behind his voice.

"Atta Boy Rob!" Kid Flash screamed above the crowds. DC kids and mentor were celebrating, Marvel kids in shock.

Bucky's mouth was gapping open. Piper clasped Destin's hand, her own hand covering her mouth—Destin looking confused. Natalie was shaking her head, mouth 'Unbelievable'. Conrad was—Conrad was clapping? Was he cheering Robin, DC's biggest poster boy, their _mortal enemy_ on? A gloved hand was in her face once again. She sneered, Robin groaning at her glare.

"Tradition Stark, we shake. Trust me, I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"Me neither." And she pushed him out of the way. Her shove was a little too hard, knocking the Boy Wonder on his butt. He looked up her hurt. An angered cry came from the stands, DC campers yelling at her—Marvel kids laughing. "Looks like you did end up where you belong."

 ** _Breakline_**

"T-That's cheating!" An enraged voice howled to his left.

"Tony, it's not cheating." A voice tried to calm him.

Bruce glanced toward Stark, giving him a glare. Richard had done very well, he must've developed that coding himself, and he didn't hold back or toy with Toni. He had taken her out efficiently.

"Your brat cheated! He can't mess with JARVIS! He broke my system!"

"Then maybe your system sucks." Queen chortled.

"He fixed it, I heard him." Kent defended.

"Give me my mooonnnneyyy!" Allen whined.

"JARVIS is fine, Robin didn't cheat, and you really should update your system Stark and Barry you're not allowed to bet on my son."

Barry looked disheartened, for about three seconds. "Can I bet on yours Ollie?"

"Sure, Roy bets all the time." He waved the comment off.

"Master Batman, "Alfred looked down at the arena, Bruce turning to glance down as well. "It appears there is some tension—oh dear Master Robin!"

Red flashed in front of Bruce's eyes. Dickie looked so hurt, he trusted T.J. They had been friends, she had been his first crush. This was hard for him, and she was making it worse. Young Justice was screaming, shouting ' _foul FOUL!'_ Roy and Jade moving to climb over the railing and beat Toni themselves. But Donna and Garth caught the back of his tunic and Kara grabbed Jade by her underarms.

Y.A.L. were laughing, pointing down at the Boy Wonder. But—Conrad wasn't. His eyes held a flicker of a smile, everyone laughs when things like that happens—but his face was a mix of confusion.

"How _dare_ she?" Clark gasped, Bruce feeling the rage burn higher.

"What did she say?" He demanded. "

Looks like you did end up where you belong."

Tony was laughing, Pepper slapped him upside the head, waggling her finger in his face. She jumped out of the way as her husband was tackled to the ground by a huge bat.

The two billionaire's began tussling around on the ground. Hair was pulled, goatee's yanked, Bat-ears twisted, and cape's twisted around necks. Bruce was ripping off of Tony, to see an angry God of Thunder.

"You attack my teammate unjustly!" He cried, just as someone pulled his long blonde hair, yanking him off of Bruce and over the Big Blue Boy Scout. Kent nodded and began to deal with the God. Ollie felt a sharp hit on his back, he whipped around to see Clint smirking at him. The archer and shot a rubber band at him? Oh for Gordon's sake….Ollie shot a foam arrow at his face. The 'Venger yelped, began wiping at his face to clear the foam. As Oliver placed him in a headlock and began to rumple his perfectly styled hair. AKA he was giving him a noogie.

Barry was dodging a shield. He danced in circles around the soldiers, tapping him on the shoulder and zooming away. He liked messing with Rogers, it was fun. Alfred as desperately trying to get their heroes to break apart, as was Pepper. But to no avail.

 ** _Breakline_**

He wouldn't be lying if he said small tears were pricking his eyes. He was trying to be civil, but she was so rude. Why couldn't they still be friends? What had he done to make her hate him so much? None the less, Robin couldn't cry. So Dick mustered up the worst glare he could, springing to his feet. Toni flinched at his glare. Slightly.

"Thanks for the sportsmanship." He snarled, setting his feet and crossing his arms, glaring up at her. Like Bubby would do.

"Welcome." She snorted. They remained glaring, neither wanting to back down. But out of the corner of his eye, Dick thought he saw the crowds moving in towards the back, where Dad had been.

"DUDE!" Wally leaned over the railing, the rest of the team turning toward the commotion.

"Your dad is kicking Iron butt!" Garth chimed in.

"Holy Riddler!" Roy gasped. "My dad's—Riddler! Jade, Arty! Look at the old man go!"

"Connor, Superman and Thor—"Megan trailed off.

"WALLY! You're uncle's trolling USA!" Arty clambered toward the fights, the rest of the Queen kids following after her. Wally zooming ahead.

Robin faced T.J. in confusion, she looking toward her team then him. Faster than she could speak Dick had fired a grappling hook and sprung off her shoulders. He perched over the railing. Climbing on the seat backs to reach the crowd in the back. He clambered above the adults and campers, who were cheering. To see his father and uncles fighting—like five year olds! His eyes widened as Ollie had Clint in a head lock, Barry purpled Steve's nurples.

"For heaven's sakes Master Oliver, release the poor man before he cannot breathe! Master Bartholomew! That man served our country, some respect please!" It was an old fashioned brawl. So fancy toys, no powers. Just fists. Just the way Robin liked it.

He threw himself in the air, diving toward the brawl.

"BONZIE!" He cried, eager to join, until arms wrapped around his waist. "Grandpa! Let me go!" Alfred pulled him away from the tussle, Robin kicking his legs slightly, not wanting to hurt the butler.

Alfred pressed his way through the crowd, placing Robin down in the outskirts. Wagging a finger in his face. "You are going to remain out of this mess, young master. This is absolutely ridiculous. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir." He mumbled out.

"Stay put. I'm going to try to talk so sense into your father." But as Alfred entered the throng, a shrill scream ripped through the ear. Campers clamped their hands over their ears. Yep. NOW he was glad he wasn't in the middle of the Canary Cry.

"OLIVER JONAS QUEEN!" Boy, Aunt Dinah was _mad._ She never used his middle name. "What on EARTH were you thinking? All of you, get back to your seats, for Christ's sakes, try to act like role models for your protégés people!"

"I'm really sorry Baby." Uncle Ollie tried to remedy, but Aunt Dinah was ticked!

"Oliver Jonas, go march yourself to _that_ seat. You are going to watch your son, and when he's done you head straight over to the lodge, same for you Barry and Clark." She didn't even try to give orders to Batman, Robin couldn't help but smirk. "Roy will talk to you there, since you can't seem to handle social situations!" The crowds dispersed. Dick knew Dad would get a lecture from Grandpa when they got home, but not in public.

He started to head for the rest of the team, watching as Pepper chewed out a mussy haired Tony, as Clint fixed his hair and picked foam off his face. Thor was trying to get the knots out of his cape, fix his bent clothes and get the gum that somehow got in his long hair out. But the best was Steve, who had a hand pressed gingerly against his chest, whimpering slightly. Like a puppy. Almost cute.

 ** _Breakline_**

The mood of this pre-match was lighter hearted. Roy knew it would be. He laughed openly as YJ began a ritual. A faint _stomp, stomp clap_ began. Donna leading it. It grew louder and louder, until it echoed from the DC side as a resounding **stomp, stomp clap!**

"Buddy you're a boy make a big noise. Playing in the street gonna be a big man someday." Jade started off.  
"You got mud on your face, you big disgrace." Kara jeered at Bucky, who rolled his eyes.  
"Kickin' your can all over the place. Singin'—"Roy held a hand to his ear after that line, before half the camp cried out:

"We will we will rock you. We will we will rock you!"

"Buddy you're a young man hard man. Shouting in the street gonna take on the world someday." Wally clapped loudly.  
"You got blood on your face. You big disgrace. Wavin' your Banner all over the place." Robin gestured to Bucky's all American body suit.

"We will we will rock you. Singin', we will we will rock you."

The singing died down as the countdown started, Roy fingering his bow. Rogers was going down, this was gonna be like 1754 all over again. Seeing as Brave Boy had raised him, a smirk played across his lips.

As the robotic voice allowed his to fight, he laughed jovially.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just didn't use your battle cry—ya know? Tippecanoe and Tyler too?"

 ** _Breakline_**

Steve smiled at Roy's back as he, Donna and Kaldur ran toward the lodge to tell Ollie about his victory. Bucky looked down at his feet, the two were taking a stroll around the camp. Like they always did in the evenings. Piper had her walk with her father in the evenings, Bucky after the campfire.

"I'm sorry Dad."

"It's okay Buck. You don't always win." He smiled at his boy, Bucky giving him a little look.

"But you did!"

"Not every battle son. I love you no matter what. Remember that okay?"

"Sure." Bucky snorted.

"What?" Steve chuckled.

"You sound so old fashioned."

"Oh golly gee wilickers!"

"DAD!"

"Oh boy! This is a calamity!"

"Dad, seriously stop!"

Steve slung his arm around Bucky's shoulders, pulling him in close. They continued on in silence, enjoying the piece. Until it was broken.

The walked past the back of the cafeteria, only to see Robin and Batman. Steve stopped the boy walking with him, the Duo hadn't made any sign of hearing them yet.

"You were sloppy. Your kicks need for force, your left swept should've been delivered a second quicker. T.J. may use her suit as a crutch, but she is a capable fighter without it. You were underestimating her.

"No I—"

"You were underestimating her." The Dark Knight cut him off, Steve flinched at the harsh sound of the voice.

"Yes Sir." Robin sounded little, his head one bowed slightly.

"You didn't fail completely, but I expect more of an effort from you young man. Black Canary's told me of your attitude during training. You either give on hundred percent or none, am I clear."

"Yes Sir."

"I'm proud of you Robin, you took down a personal enemy. I know you can do better, you were trained to do better."

With that the Dark Knight just left, he turned around. Leaving his _son_ in soldier position. A tiny face looked up, catching Steve's eye. He smiled sadly. As Robin stalked past them, cold and curt.

"Nice dad you got there."

"James Buchannan Rogers—"Steve began to lecture his son, but Robin spat something out.

"Mein Vater ist zweimal der Mann ist dein. Er liegt mir nicht zu meinem kleinen Ego aufblasen zu machen." ( _My father is twice the man yours is. He doesn't lie to me to make my little ego inflate.)_ And he stormed into the night, heading back to the cabin. Steve shook his head as the child's shoulders slumped slightly. He might have to have a talk with Fury about Robin's home life.

 **AN)Poor Dickie, Bruce really loves you! Guys, I'm stuck on the next chapter of Apprentice, I really need some ideas. So—help! Or I might not update that story for awhile, and I have some kicking ideas for a squeals and sequal one shots, so you might want to help. So, your homework—review this. Look at YJ and Batfam's Firecracker's page, and for bonus—help with Apprentice! Please? I'll have to hurt Dickie as plan B!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Let me go!"

Steve heard the muffled shout from his cabin. What was going on? If Sam and Wally were fighting again…No, this time it was Wally and Robin. And Garth, Kaldur and Roy?

The youngest was stuck under a dog pile. Wally holding him in a head lock while straddling the boy, Garth sitting on his feet, Kaldur keeping the boy's thrashing arms to the ground and Roy was using Peter's web canisters to trap the bird. Peter didn't look to happy about that—he and Sam looking on in confusion from Sam's bunk.

"Hold him down Kal!" Roy was spraying his friend's torso in webbing, but Kaldur was having a hard time keeping his arms still. Robin's face was red from yelling.

"I'm trying but he's slippery…..sweet Neptune! Hurry Roy, he bit me!"

Steve regained his composure.

"Boys!" He clapped his hands together, only Sam and Peter turning to look at him. Robin's friends still holding him down. Placing his fingers in his mouth he whistled loud and shrill. Only then he got a few glances.

"Ohmygosh! He bit me too!" Wally held his fingers. "For the love of Pete why didn't we gag him?"

So they gagged him. Steve had an idea.

"Oh well I guess I can't do anything. I better go get Black Canary…."

"NO!" All four boys shouted, whipping around to stare at him. Good. They were still.

"Alright, get off Robin. Roy give Peter his web slinger back." The archer complied. "Now, let him up."

It took a while to get the webbing off the bird. And as soon as he was free he made a break for the door. Wally tackled him like a football player, grabbing his legs and bringing him to the ground. There was a scary cry of pain as Robin's jaw slammed into the ground.

"Wally! We're trying to keep him from training, not break him!" Roy groaned. Robin got free from the speedster and was out the door in two seconds. "Oh great going West!"

"Shut face Queen!" The red heads went as red as their hair as the shouted at each other.

"Please," Kaldur sighed, Garth plugging his ears and flinching, "will you two calm down. Arguing will get us nowhere."

After a few minutes they shut up, though Roy looked like he was going to stab Wally with an arrow.

"You three, head back to your cabins. It's almost lights out, Wally—stay here. I'll get go Robin."

"But—"

"Wally, everything will be fine, okay?" Steve herded the other three boys out the door. "Robin will be okay."

 ** _Breakline_**

He had really just meant to grab Dinah, but Fury had been in the same room and demanded he go along as well.

Since Roy made a comment about training, the figured Robin had retreated to the training facility. And after finding the door and cameras in the area had been hacked their suspicions were confirmed.

Robin was in a stimulator. He was taking down robotic adversary with acrobatic grace and devastation kicks to the head. He was swift, efficient. Nothing like the smirking bird Steve had seen sparring with Jade or Conrad, and definitely not the cheery kid who had rammed Wally of the pedestal on the blow up gladiator battle station.

His face was blank. His mask narrowed in anger, Steve could hear vicious growls coming from him as he threw a bird-a-rang through a robot. But there was something wrong. While he looked emotionless, it also looked like Robin was witnessing all of his nightmares birthed into one horrid dream. His face was pale and sweaty—not just from his extreme work out—but he looked sick.

Stressed. He was stressed. Dinah was at the controls. Tapping out codes to shut the robots down. With a sigh she completed her task, forcing Robin to stop and allowing the adults entrance into the locked room. Simulator rooms locked while in use to keep from new kids entering. She was the first in. Robin stood stock still. A bird-a-rang hanging limply from his hand.

"W-Why'd you stop me?" His voice sounded empty.

"You need to sleep." She corrected him lightly. Fury crossing his arms—he wanted this to be over.

"Was m-my form wrong?" Didn't Robin hear what Dinah had said?

"No—your form was fine."

"Was it perfect?" He looked up slightly. "I-I have to be perfect."

"Robin—no one is perfect." She took a knee next to him.

"I need to be perfect. Father—"

"Batman knows no one is perfect."

"Father needs me to be perfect." Steve was growing concerned. "He can't lose—not again." Sweet cheese, was that a tear Steve saw?

"Robin….what is your mind saying?" That was a…odd question. But the child responded to it.

"April 27th." Dinah wiped the tear off his face. "S-Stay away from my brother. D-Don't touch R-Robin—you clown faced…." He trailed off, Steve moving next to the silently crying hero. He spoke in a copied voice—he was speaking as someone else. "Please stop. Don't hit h-him anymore. M-My turn….s-stop hitting him." He gulped, biting his lip and trembling.

"Go on sweetie." Dinah cooed sadly. "If it bottles up inside it can hurt you." She sounded so sad and scared.

"D-Don't worry baby bird—I have t-to finish big birdy o-over here first." Oh Lord no, Steve grabbed Robin's shoulder. "S-So you can have his hand-me-down crowbar." Robin trembled some more. He blinked slowly. "I-I lost everything. I lost my b-b-bubby, m-my friend—I c-could've saved him….I-if I was perfect."

Dinah pulled Robin against her chest, he was sobbing. Hiccupping. She held him so tightly, like he was going to disappear.

"Robin—you are loved. You _are_ as perfect as you can be. You—"

"I should've done better a-against T.J."

"You did a great job," Steve smiled softly as Robin glanced up at him. "Robin—I know what Batman said to you, but you did the best you could."

" _I have to be perfect!"_ He let out an ear splitting wail. "M-My parents are d-dead because I wasn't p-perfect, m-my brother w-was murdered 'c-cause I g-got distracted. M-My b-best friend h-hates me because I w-went to f-far with r-revenge…." He trailed off. Crying even harder. Fury looked awkwardly.

"Young man." Robin jumped slightly—staring up at the S.H.I.E.L.D director. "We may not see eye to eye—but I will tell you this. The world's a butt load of crap. We get fed lies every second of our lives. And I don't like lies."

"Could've fooled me." Steve couldn't help but mutter. Nick glared, but continued.

"You are a brave young man. You fight harder and longer than most can and will. Perfection is unachievable, hate to break that to you. But you already knew that. Being the best depends on the set of skills—and you are on the top rung. I am deeply sorry for the loss of your brother, and your friend. But blaming yourself for such things and wallowing in pity will not help you grow past them and get better."

"Thanks you Nick. Robin, it's time for bed—sleep. Understand. Wally is probably still waiting up for you." Dinah stood straight, holding her hand down from Robin to take. Steve was about to make a similar offer.

"C-Carry?" The Boy Wonder asked. BC smiled tenderly and swung him up on her hip—then wrapping him in his cape she carried the small child like a baby. The little boy's small hand grasping the leather jacket she wore—his mass of oxen hair resting against it.

It was strange to see the invincible, legendary Boy Wonder acting like the actual child he was. It was strange to see him sad, not serious or goofy—but crying. His brother had died. Steve wanted to know more—he felt a duty to be able to talk and help Robin if he had another panic attack.

The panic attacks made sense know. Robin had not only seen bad things in Gotham—his parents were dead. Cap always assumed Batman was Robin's father—and Bat's wife and Robin's mother didn't fight crime, or wasn't in the picture. But he was an orphan—and had probably seen his parent's death.

He had a brother as well. Someone who loved him. Though Steven now wasn't sure if his brother was biological or adopted. And they were now dead. And—it sounded like Robin had been there to witness the young man's death, had to hear his brother tell a clown—the Joker most likely—to hurt him instead of Robin. No wonder the kid felt like he was to blame. And the Joker…..Robin's brother met death in a harsh way. Robin had mentioned a crowbar…..sweet mercy—had the nine year old witness his older brother being beaten to death with a crowbar? Had he heard screams and seen blood and laughter as his family died before his eyes?

No wonder he had panic attacks.

Wally was indeed waiting up, he snuck out to the porch—the lights turned off in the cabin showed that Peter and Sam were asleep. Wally looked like a kid getting to hold their newborn brother for the first time—but terrified and worried that they might drop the baby.

"What happened?" Wally barely whispered.

"April 27th." Dinah supplied, she transferred the half asleep Robin into KF's arms. Wally drained of any color.

"I can sleep in his bunk—right?" He sounded like the idea was absurd. But of course he could! Even if there was a rule against the kids sharing a bunk—Steve, nor Dinah he figured, would have any problem for Robin to sleep close to someone who helped him be happy and at peace with his demons.

"Of course. Remember—"

"Trace infinity signs on his hand if he freaks. Screams, rub his back. Count Agent A cookies if he can't fall asleep after a nightmare. Trust me Aunt Dinah—I know my brother."

Fury had broken apart from the group during the walk there, so only Steve and Dinah were on the porch, Steve holding the door open for Wally since his arms were full of Robin.

"Thank you for getting me." Dinah looked extremely tired as she spoke, Steve almost felt bad about what he was going to ask next. "He can be a little hard to deal with….not like that! But—you have to be someone who understands his past and fears to help him."

"His team does?"

"Not his ID, but they know how much he's lost. I serve as the kid's therapist. They're almost all orphans. Wally, Garth, Tula, Jade and Arty still have parents. But Wally's…..abusive."

"….oh." Steve did _not_ know that.

Dinah shifted slightly, she sighed.

"All I can say, my kids are jealous."

"Of who?"

"Y.A.L." Dinah smiled softly. "Ben has his father, Kaldur never met his. Thor and Jane are there for Destin to see, Jade and Arty see their parents once a month in jail. Conrad and Natalie love their parents, and their parents love them. Wally loved his parents—but his mother was too high to care and his father was wasted every night. You're always there for Piper and Bucky—Megan was hated by her family. Robin watched his parents die—he wants them. Same with Roy. That's why Roy and Bucky fight."

She started to head off the porch, Steve following her. "Roy's mother was amazing, she died when he was five. Cancer."

"I'm sorry, that's awful." She nodded.

"His father died when he was ten. In a forest fire on a camping trip. He loved his father—he wants a father like Bucky does."

"But Oliver—"Most of this kids had adoptive parents.

"Cami. You loved her, didn't you?" He had to nod, he did love his wife. "But you loved Peggy more. You would've chosen Peggy over Cami—but you love them both. Roy loves Ollie, but he would rather be with his birth father."

That made sense. "Robin wishes he had what T.J. has. He wants his mother, he wants his father. Truth be told, Pepper and Tony look a lot like Rich-Robin's parents—so that hurts."

"Dinah—would you tell me about Robin? Who is he? What about Batman? Does he take care of his son? How did his brother die? What friend did he loose?"

She froze. "You can't tell anyone. You remember the day T.J. became Iron Girl?" Everyone did. "Shortly after she met Robin—he insulted her, to get back for what she said to someone about him."

Oh yes, he remembered that. Though he didn't like the comments T.J. had about Gotham and Robin, he didn't appreciate Robin's teasing.

"He was tired of comments T.J. made about his team and himself on play-dates." Huh? "He felt bad, as he made those things. Tried to apologize, but T.J. wanted war. He was hurt—so a week after Richard called her out at Wayne Manor." Steve felt his mouth drop. "They fought, and the friendship ended. Richard was seven. His parents died when he was six. A year after Y.A.L. and T.J. started to hate him, April 27 came. He was eight when his brother, Jason died. T.J. came to the funeral. She asked him if he could've done something to save him—like he could've saved his parents."

"S-She really wanted war."

Dinah Lance nodded. "Young Justice came to his defense—but Robin openly claims he started it. Everything that happened to him shaped him. He demands perfection from himself, he tries to mimic both his brother and mentor. Which is why he's messing around one minute and a drill sergeant the next. He's had depression since his parents died, Jason helped him so much. Bruce did too. Steve, Bruce really cares—he's just afraid to show it. He doesn't work well with emotions."

"But Robin needs to know—"

"He does. Trust me, he does." She turned stone faced. "I've told you enough for now—do not confront Robin about this. He's afraid to tell people his ID, so don't tell him you know."

"S-Sure." She walked away. Steve stood still under the moonlight. All of this made things different. YJ had started the war, but Y.A.L. made it worse. Robin watched his parents and brother die and felt responsible. Survivor's guilt. Well—Steve shook his head as he turned back to his cabin—he knew that feeling all too well.

 _Jason and Bucky…..children of the night…such brave children who went off to fight….._


	7. Chapter 7

He only woke up screaming four times that night. Wally was there every time—pulling him into his chest, whispering in Romanian in a sing song like voice. Gently worming his fingers through his messy hair.

"It's okay birdie." He whispered, Peter and Sam slowly laying back in their beds. Steve leaning in the doorway. Wally felt Robin's tears against his hand as the boy nuzzled against him. "I'm right here birdie."

"I-I want Jay-Jay." He sniffled, hiding in Wally's stomach. Wally froze, before he slowly wrapped his arms around Dick.

"I know. I miss him too." Wally would never be enough. That boy with Christmas tree green eyes and copper red hair had set the brother bar extremely high, impossible to reach high.

"I-I-I want t-to see J-Jay!" He wailed, Wally catching Steve's sad eyes dance up at them.

"Head back to sleep, you'll see him there." How sad was that? The only way Dickie could see his family was when he was dreaming. Slowly, the boys breathing evened out—his deep brown eyes fluttering to a close. The ginger sighed, trying to reenter sleep himself.

He felt something move against his chest, looking down at the bird who was rubbing his head against his chest. They were a tangle of limbs—all pressed together. The sun was peeking through the window screens, a faint smile wormed on Wally's face. Morning—they had made it to the morning.

"Good Morning Campers!" A cheery voice called over the speakers. "Time to get up!"

"Aunt Dinah." Robin moaned, untangling himself from Wally. "It's too early for this…" He yawned.

"Is the wittle batty bat tiwed?" Wally got in the bird's face—Robin's eyes narrowing.

"Hush your face West."

"Mwah." Wally kissed the Boy Wonder's nose, Robin smacking him as Wally jumped from the top bunk.

"Get a room." Sam climbed down his ladder.

Wally laughed, Robin throwing his pillow down. "In your dreams West, in your dreams."

Even still, they joked. Steve came in as they were dressed—Peter tackling him. It was tradition, they dog piled the super soldier. Steve laughing as he peeled them off of him.

"Alright, alright—get a move on." He swatted at them, the Marvel kids shoving each other as they headed to the breakfast hall. Steve caught Robin's arm—forcing both him and Wally to stop since they were holding hands. "You feeling better?"

"Yes, Sir." He nodded, giving a thin smile.

"Oh thank goodness!" Wally held the back of his hand up to his forehead. "I thought my sweetheart would never be the same!" Dick snickered, Wally pecking him on the cheek.

"Love ya too babe." Dick pecked him back. He turned to Steve, who looked like he was trying not to laugh, he was so red in the face. "Would you affiliate the wedding?"

"Wedding?" Wally gasped. "We're getting married?" Robin smiled slyly. "Oh yes!"

"Sure, you and Arty can kiss." Wally puked, literally puked. The taste was foul. Robin jumped away as chunks got on his boots.

"Dude!" Steve groaned, as Robin punched KF.

"Arty? Me kiss Farty Arty?! You're sick!"

"She's not that bad." He froze, a creepy smile worming over his face. Robin scowled. "No, Wally—"

The speedster took off running.

"Robin and Artemis sitting in a tree—"

"I'm going to _kill_ you!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"I hate your guts!"

"First comes love—"

"I will skin you—"

"Then comes marriage—"

"—and where it as a cape—"

"Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

Steve lost it, he fell against the doorframe, holding his side—laughing like he was insane. Campers stared at the boys raced around, shouting at each other. Tears were building up in Steve's eyes—this was priceless. It reminded him so much of his own kids.

 _"_ _You're so stupid!" Bucky shouted, his dad about to stop the fight._

 _"_ _Well….your face is stupid!" Piper screamed back, stomping her foot for emphasis._

 _"_ _We have the same face poop breath!"_

Oh….kids. They were hilarious. He steadied himself, wiping tears off his face.

 ** _Breakline_**

Their table was the biggest one in the dining hall. Roy and Kara sat between them, Robin's masked eyes shooting daggers at Kid Flash as the boy ate his fill and stole food from his teammates.

Tula was telling the _best_ story Kaldur had ever heard. She threw her head back in laughter, pausing before continuing. He was fascinated by her—the way she smiled at everyone, how her nose crinkled up when she smiled. When she tucked her short hair behind her ears, when she fiddled with her bracelets. Kaldur compared her beauty with a water lily, or the colorful coral reefs she enjoyed to swim around and the playful fish that lived in them.

He wasn't the only one staring. Garth was too. They both knew that they had affections for her, and were still friends. Tula was not a prize to be won—she would decide if her affections were to go to who—it might not even be one of them.

Another person was eyeing the girl. He gulped, hands trembling around the few flowers he had dug from the earth. He looked to his friends, they were paying him no mind—only Conrad was. He winked, nodding toward the fair maiden. He nodded, knees trembling he stood. His team glancing at him.

He shouldn't be scared! I was a demi-god! An heir of Asgard! His father was Thor Odinson, himself Destin Eriko Thorson! He had faced giants, monsters of the deep. His uncle had wisened him against evil, and his father trained him for battle. What fear should he have, looking into the eyes of an angel of the skies?

Tremendous fear. That's what he should have. And he did—oh he did. He stood behind her, some of her team, people who despised him, looked at him in disgust. He cleared his throat, the few who had their backs to him. She glanced up, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"L-Lady Tula, I-I…..I bring this as a gift to you my lady." He rushed out, the girls letting out a soft 'aww' as he thrust the bouquet toward her, the boys letting their jaws drop, eyes widen and eyebrows arch. Blush was fuming across his face, she smiled slightly. W-Was that a blush across her face too? It was…it was! Did she like him as well?

"Thank you Destin." She accepted his gift, bringing the feeble flowers to her nose. "They smell nice. They're very pretty."

"Their beauty can never compare to the greatness of yours." He blurted out, slapping his hand over his mouth as he finished speaking.

Her friends began to laugh, Destin blushed even harder—trying to regain his composure.

"Err—I mean g-good day, Lady Tula." He bowed at the waist, turning tail and fleeing to his friends.

"Nice job dude!" Conrad stuck his hand in the air for a high five, which Destin barely supplied before sinking in his seat. Eyes fixated on the half mutilated eggs remaining on his plate. "You okay there Des?"

"She is even more beautiful up close."

Bucky patted him on the back. His friends were supportive, even if she was on the side of the enemy—they hoped he could convince her to join their side.

"You really like her." Ben wiped off his glasses. "How'd you feel?"

"Like all gates of Helheim had opened, Fenrir's jaws were closing upon me—I hate being in love." Conrad snorted into his drink. "But when she accepted my meager gift, the smile that lit upon her face—it felt as if Freyja were in the very room."

His friends laughed, he chuckled sheepishly—pulling his blond hair behind his ear.

"Keep your head on straight." Natalie warned. "We still have to hit them hard and hit them fast."

"Chicka plow!" Her twin mimicked an explosion. She slapped him, then continued to eat the oatmeal she had chosen.

Destin didn't notice three things. Piper Rogers had been staring at him in dismay the entire exchange, she had remained silent as he regaled his emotions. She stared forlornly at the notebook in her lap, the doodles covering the page.

Kaldur and Garth were glaring holes into Destin's skull. While they were both low-key competing for Tula's affections—they did not like this third contestant. They shared a look—Destin Thorson would not win their flower's affections. Not only because they wished for them, but because he did not deserve such a flower.

"Oh my gosh." Wally groaned. "There's so much love in the air. Someone should kill it."

 ** _Breakline_**

"But I wanna see my boyfriend!" She cried, jumping up and down.

"Shut up Jackie!" Hailey growled. "He's not your boyfriend."

"Yes he is!"

Edmund sighed, closing his book. "Jaquelin, he is not your boyfriend. It'd be a stretch to consider him your friend." She started to protest, but the eldest held his hand up. "Your father murdered his brother Jaquelin."

She kicked at the ground. Mumbling something. "But it's so boring without him!"

"What's he even doing anyway?" Noah shrugged.

"Daddy said he was at some summer camp." Jackie twirled around, letting her suit pan out a bit. Her messy pig tails spinning. "Idea!" She froze, grinning evilly. "Super-villain team up! We'll get the loser villain kids to come with us and remind dear Bird Boy that we're not to be ignored."

Hailey Dent ran a hand through her half blue, half blonde hair. That wasn't a bad idea. They could call up the twins and Alexia. As long as Rickard wasn't too controlling.

Edmund Nygma rolled his eyes, fixating them back on his book. He actually did miss the little bird, it would be entertaining to mess with him and his friends. But involving Rickard and Octavia would be annoying.

Noah Fries glanced at his little brother Nathan. They grinned wickedly. It would be fun to bring the cold on birdie's summer fun.

Jaquelin Harleen giggled wickedly. This was gonna be fun! She could see her boyfriend, and get back at those nasty heroes who kept him away.

"Great! I'll make some calls, let's bring in Central, Star and Metropolis. And the New York kids." Her friends agreed. She cackled again, her laugh being fueled as her friends winced slightly. "This will be fun!" She skipped away, going to get her daddy to do everything she wanted. After all, she _was_ his Clown Princess of Crime.

 ** _Breakline_**

Dick glanced at his back. The white gashes and odd patches that covered them. Peter wouldn't look him in the eyes, Sam was treating him weird. He was dripping wet, waiting in line to use the rope swing into the lagoon.

He wished he had gone to Mt. Justice. He hated the feeling of eyes on his scars. People were judging his every move because of them. He wanted to tear off, away from all the eyes.

"Don't worry about them." A voice spoke softly. Her red hair was pulled back into a bun, her suit was a pitch black, a two piece. Natalie turned around, showing the thin marks she had too. "These are just afterthoughts of bravery."

"Really?" He asked, she shrugged.

"That's what Mom says."

"My dad says they're reminders of what not to do." She looked worriedly at him. "My brother says our way of making fun of death." She laughed thinly.

"I like that one." She threw over her shoulder.

It was just a moment of kinship. They forgot who was DC and who was Marvel. They were just campers, just heroes. It was nice, how they just talked for a moment. Like friends. It was something they'd need to remember, if anyone was going to survive what was in store for them.

 **AN) Sorry for the delay! Camping with the family (cousins too) and I haven't had much time to write! On the other hand, I did get to go to Hamilton, Ohio and took a selfie with Alex's statue. If anyone spots the Hamilton reference they get a one-shot! Look in the scene where Destin is talking to Y.A.L.! So….enjoy! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN) Okay, so Y.A.L. is all OC's. My friend and I created them. So are the villains kids. To clear that up…here's a little summery of who these characters are. YJ kids have been deaged. Roy is eldest, at 14 and Robin is youngest at 9. They others fill in there.**

Great Scot this class was dull. Robin tapped his pencil on the desk. Detective Skills. Robin already _had_ detective skills. But no—Aunt Dinah said this class would be a good way to keep his skills sharp and make new friends. But Robin knew why he was here—he was the poster boy for the PM class. He was the ace detective, Natalie Barton being the role model for the AM class.

Natalie, right. This assignment was dull. They had to write about their enemies…so he wrote about Y.A.L. The villains in Gotham would creep the instructor out.

 _Toni Junior 'T.J' Stark—Ten years old, sole heir of Tony Stark and Pepper nee Potts. AKA Iron Girl. Cocky attitude, idolizes her father, wants to live up to his glory. And old friend, but we now share a feud. She's self conscious about failure._

 _Natalie Sasha Barton—Eleven Years old, daughter of Natasha and Clint Barton. Aka Shadow. Secretive, almost a carbon copy of mother. He parents pride and joy. Matches my skill level and dedication to the fight. She runs a tight ship as leader of Y.A.L._

 _Conrad Barney Barton—Eleven years old, twin of Barton, Natalie. AKA Trigger. The comedy relief of the team. He is rarely serious. Even though he is the eldest, he is over looked by his father and mother. While his sister excels he falls behind. Not that bad a guy._

 _James Buchanan 'Bucky' Rogers.—Ten years old, son of Steve and Cami Rogers. Aka Corporeal America. Aspires to be like his father. He has honor and virtue, but also likes to rebel against the 'goody two shoes' image placed on him by being Captain America's son._

 _Piper Margret Rogers—Ten years old, twin of Rogers, James. AKA Sergeant America. The girly girl of her team. She has guts, but is the giggly gossiper. She likes to use this tactic to make foes underestimate her in battle._

 _Benjamin Jeffery Banner—Ten years old, son of Bruce Banner, mother unknown. Mother kidnapped Ben as an infant, conducted harsh tests on him because of his father's powers. Thus turning his skin permanently green. The peace keeper of the group, he sides with either Natalie or Conrad. His love for science is one thing we have in common._

 _Destin Eriko Thorson—Eleven years old. Son of Thor Odinson and Jane….Thorwife? How does that work? Never mind. Muscle of his team. Not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, but not exactly the dumbest. He acts more like his father, aspiring to be him. Prince of Asgard or something. Watch out for the mini hammer he has._

 _Edmund Nygma—Fourteen years old. Son of Edward Nygma and Sarah Hall.* A studious fellow, tends to confuse enemies rather than fight. Has a knack for the Rubrics cube. Tends to follow after father and keep the other villain kids in check._

 _Hailey Laura Dent—Twelve years old. Daughter of Harvey Dent, mother unknown. Watch her temper, she tends to fly off the handle then will simmer down after she breaks something. Unlike her father her decision making is perfectly fine—messes with a coin out of boredom._

 _Noah Terrence and Nathan Lucas Fries—Adopted sons of Victor Fries. Believed their parents were friends of Victor's wife. Nathan rarely speaks, he's ten. Allows Noah to call most of the shots. But he is the dirtiest fighter. Noah is twelve, he shares a mind for tact and science unlike his brother and sort of like his father. They're a version of Captain Cold and Heat Wave I have to deal with. Though they both you freeze guns of sorts._

 _Jaquelin Harleen?—Daughter of Harley Quinn and Joker. She's as insane as he is. Has an obsessive crush over me. Kissing me constantly while captured. She doesn't like to hurt me, rather prank and bully. Let's her father hurt me if I've 'broken her heart'. She's fickle. But loves to set the bombs, extremely good at that. Goes by Jackie, the ring leader of her group, riles them all up—even Edmund if she can._

 ***Sara Hall is an OC**

 **AN) So yeah, hopefully no more confusion—or less. There will be more villains coming in. Capt. Boomerangs' kids, Lex Luthor, some Marvel kids, Merlyn's kid. All that jazz. Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN) Hey! I've had the best/worst week! Performances have been going well, but I'm suffering from heat exhaustion since I wear a six layer costume and stage lights are hot. But a random stranger came up to me—raving about how good my voice was. Always give compliments to strangers, they'll remember it forever. I know I will. Since my character isn't the 'pretty' one. I'm the comedy, spunky girl. So…yeah. Well here's a chapter!**

He groaned, almost banging his head on the shower wall. Their boisterous voices were giving him a headache. How…why were the talking to each other while they were showering?

Roy shook water out of his ears, climbing into a new pair of swim shorts. Thorson let out a loud guffaw, Bucky snickering.

"You still listening in Queen?"

A growl ripped past his lips. "Call me that one more time I dare you _James."_ A shampoo bottle came rushing at Roy's head. He hurled it right back. "Fight me Rogers."

"I'll beat you black and blue later you dweeb."

Roy turned to storm out of the shower house, but a misshapen pile caught the corner of his eye. Rogers' football t-shirt, his athletic pants, and his boxers. There was a pile of Thorson's clothes too. A wicked smile crossed his face. As stealthily as he could, Roy gathered the other kid's clothes. And on an instinct, he grabbed the blue and green towels they brought down to dry off in.

He sprinted outside, letting the door slam closed behind him. His plan? Get to the flagpole. They rest was obvious. He couldn't help but laugh slightly. Until he hit the ground.

"Oh jeeze…" A voice moaned. Roy was laying on his back, the clothes and towels scattered around him. He sat up, meeting eyes with the kid who knocked him down. "Oh...hey man."

"Watch where you're going Barton." He growled at the boy. Roy pushed himself up to his feet, Conrad doing the same. The boy began to help collect the clothes Roy had dropped.

"Sorry, sorry…hey…" He was peering at Rogers' shirt, which he must've recognized. "Isn't this Bucky's?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" He snatched the shirt away. Conrad raising an eyebrow. He looked at the shower house, at Roy, then…over his shoulder to the flag pole. A grin was working over his face. "I like the way you think. Come on!"

He scooped up the remaining clothes, sprinting for the flagpole. Roy shrugged to himself, and followed after Y.A.L.'s comedian.

The boys worked together, bringing down the flag, tying the t-shirts and shorts and boxers to the rope, and hoisting up the new 'flags'. They both doubled over, laughing at the almost cliché boxers hanging.

There had been a few campers watching them, and they too started to laugh at the American flag boxers flapping in the wind. The laughing brought the situation to the attention of other kids, and councilors.

"Dude!" Roy felt someone punch his arm. Gar's big, green, goofy grin catching his eye. "This is awesome, check out over there!"

Roy turned, to see Bucky and Destin sprinting to the forest—trying to cover themselves with…whatever that was. Roy felt a tear leak out of his eye. Eat it James!

"Oh, say can you see, by the dawns early light…" Gar shouted, putting a hand over his heart. The song slowly swept over the crowds.

Roy and Conrad had draped their arms around each other's shoulders, the other hand laying across their heart. They swayed to the beat of the song.

The National Anthem swelled on the final note, loud clapping at cheering followed it.

"That was amazing!" Conrad slapped Roy on the back.

"I'm surprised you didn't stop me…with your whole loyalty to your teammates."

"Dude…I like my team don't get me wrong…but I _love_ pranking." Conrad put his hands up slightly defensively. An idea had been working around in Roy's mind as Barton had been talking. "And I really don't get the whole…y'know…fighting between our teams."

"Ya 'know kid…you're not that bad." Roy replaced his arm around Conrad's shoulder. Clapping him on the back. The ginger began to guide the blond away from the flagpole.

"…thanks. Where we headed?"

"You and my friends need to talk." Conrad looked skeptical. Roy laughed under his breath. "We have food."

"Oh well that's changes things." He smirked, placing an arm over Roy. "Lead the way my friend."

 ** _Breakline_**

Donna gave him the 'are you serious' look. Roy shrugged, tossing a water bottle to his new friend. Conrad looked a little uncomfortable, surround by people who didn't exactly trust him, or like him. Robin was ignoring him, he had his sneakers up on the railing, and he was sitting on a chair — cleaning his nails with the edge of his Bird-a-rang. Even in a t-shirt and cargo shorts he looked intimidating.

"…uh—hi?" He waved slightly. Connor growled at him, his…sister or something placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't like him." The clone grumbled. Conrad flinched slightly.

"What'd I do?"

"Your teammates are jerks."

He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. They always related him to his team. Everyone did. His teachers, his classmates. Even his mom and dad. They always talked to him like he was Natalie. They talked about Natalie more than him. He was always the one ignored, he was always the one people forgot about them. People never noticed _him_ they noticed his team. They noticed his team's personalities and their opinions and their talents.

"So you don't like me cause of my team?" There were nods around the fort. "I'm not like them. Honest I'm not. They're arrogant, they're bossy."

"Why do you hang out with them then?" Megan asked innocently.

"Only way I get any attention." They all looked at him, even Robin's hazel eyes landed on him. "The only way my…parent's pay me any attention."

A stiff silence overfell them. A creaking sound broke it. Robin shifted, bringing himself to a full stance in front of Conrad.

"You're ignored?" He nodded. "By your teammates too?"

"Yep." He sighed, running a hand through his spiked up hair.

Robin looked him over once more, glancing over at Wally.

"We're a family first, a team second. No one's ignored, no one's a less valuable member than another. So?" He held out his hand.

"What?"

Robin laughed slightly, a youthful look in his eyes. "Conrad, I'm asking you if you want to join Young Justice."

"…you're joking."

"Trust me, his jokes are usually better." Wally scowled. "Seriously Rob? Arch-nemesis here." He gestured to Conrad.

"That's T.J." Robin waved him off. "He's not that bad. He's never attacked us personally."

"He helped me prank Rogers and Thorson this morning." Roy fist bumped him. Conrad smiling awkwardly.

"His face isn't that bad." Kara shrugged, looking him over.

"Much better than this old thing." Donna jabbed her thumb at Roy's face. He rolled his eyes, Jade snickered at him. "Love ya Roy." Donna laughed.

Conrad felt a warm tingling inside him, now over half the group was smiling at him. Robin's hand was still extended. Slowly, he took it. Squeezing back as Robin wrung his hand.

"I can still talk to Nat, right?"

"Duh…"Artemis rolled her eyes. "You're still living with them. But now you can train with us."

"You'll join us on missions as well." Kaldur clapped him on the back.

"We should give you a new name." Jade mused. "Maybe a new costume. Yours is a little lame."

A new costume would be nice. "It'll have to include a holster for my guns." There was the stiff silence again. Wally smacked his forehead.

"No guns." The red head explained. "Team and League rule."

No guns? Those were his main offence! Conrad had never taken a life, he knew where to hit—and he usually used rubber bullets. But this looked like he couldn't debate.

Roy seemed to be thinking, he looked at Artemis. The two archer's seeming to share a conversation. "Come to the archery range tomorrow at seven." Roy supplied.

"Uhm…I can't use a bow to save my life." Conrad blushed. It was embarrassing. His dad was an ace with a bow—Natalie was too, even his mom was pretty good. He was the only one in his family who couldn't hit the target.

"We'll have Dad come in." Arty cracked her knuckles. "Have him work with you on a cross bow."

A cross bow? Well…that was kind of like a gun. It dawned on him, that Roy wanted to adopt him to the arrow family.

"Thanks, I'll be there."

"We need a new name for you. Trigger's lame."

"Sounds like Tigger." Megan mused. Robin laughed really loudly, he began to bounce around. Shouting 'boing' at the top of his lungs.

"Don't mind him." Wally smirked slightly, Roy swatted at him as Wally began to bounce about too. "They have the mentality of children."

"We _are_ children!" Robin reminded them.

"We're the youngest in this mess up family…well Con's the youngest."

Family…family…holy crap!

"S-sorry I have to go, Nat and I are supposed to meet with our parents." He stuttered, backing towards the ladder. "Thanks for everything." He gave a genuine smile, as he was bid goodbye and got high fives from his _new_ team.

That sentence still felt strange to him. He had always been on Y.A.L. He'd always worked with them, with Nat. This didn't mean he couldn't—but he was a member of Young Justice. He knew this wouldn't settle well with his friends, he would be viewed as a traitor. But couldn't they see this was best for him? That he meshed better with Roy?

If they couldn't be happy that he had found new friends, then _they_ weren't the kind of friends he should have. And definitely not the kind of team he should work with.

 ** _Breakline_**

There was no lights on in the cabin, only a dim light from a lantern on the porch crept in the windows. Sam was drooling onto his pillow, an arm hanging from the top bunk. Peter was laying on his stomach, face buried in his pillow. Wally had finally stopped trying to crack horrible jokes. He was curled into a ball, pulling his blankets over his head. Robin lay on his side, sleepily looking out the window. He wasn't exactly awake, but he wasn't quite in dream land yet either.

His thoughts were misshapen. All over the place. Dying softly into the night. He was tired, his muscles ached from the training he had pushed himself through before bed. He was ready to sleep.

But he wouldn't be allowed that luxury.

A loud explosion rocketed all four boys from their beds. Peter sprinted over to the door, he gasped. Sam was jumping off the top bunk, Robin and Wally crowding around.

"What's going on?" Sam slurred. They could hear shouting, hear explosions, and see figures rushing into the night.

Robin rocketed over to his bed, latching his utility belt around his waist. "We're under attack. Suit up, Kid—get the rest of the team."

Wally had already twisted into his suit, he hurriedly left the cabin. Three minutes after Wally had burst out, Steve burst in. His face was flushed, his shield clutched in his hands. It looked like there was a fine layer of soot that covered the shoulders of his jacket.

"Thank goodness you boys are safe." He sighed. "Where's Wally?"

"Getting the team." Robin pulled his gloves on, he was hurriedly changing into his uniform, as were Peter and Sam.

"You're all staying here. It's too dangerous out there."

"Are you crazy?" Sam scoffed. "What do you think we train for?"

"This is our camp Cap," Peter pulled his mask over his face, "and we're going to defend it."

The two boys actually climbed out a window. Robin smirked slightly, as he headed after them.

"Robin…"Steve stopped. "Stay safe."

He nodded. "I will Captain." He took off running, trying to do what he can.

Villains, villains everywhere. He choked slightly, no…how? Marvel and Dc villains swarmed the camp. Councilors and campers alike tried to fight. Marvel and DC kids were teaming up.

Robin didn't engage, he rushed for the center of the fighting. His legs were swept out from under him, his head bashing into the ground. Groaning, he rolled onto his back—kicking his attacker straight in the chest. Suddenly, a body threw itself on him.

He recognized it immediately. Hailey Dent. She smirked evilly at him. He shoved her off, no matter what anyone said about her being a girl and him being a guy—he would fight her like she was Wally. She threw the first punch, he sending out the first kick.

He froze, hearing someone shout his name. No…Arty…Noah Fries had her. His gun up under her chin. Her eyes were panicked. So were Robin's. He heard the threats. He couldn't do anything.

He felt the handcuffs latching too tightly. He squirmed as an inhibitor collar was hung around his neck.

The word kept ringing in his head. _Failure…failure…failure…_

His head was lifted up, his masked eyes meeting icy blue ones. His mouth went dry. But he swallowed, bringing as much courage as he could.

"Jackie." He spat out, surrounded by her gang. Artemis watching him. Jackie smiled sickly sweet. She was drawling closer, until Robin felt them press against his.

"You sicko!" Artemis gagged. Jackie pulled away, Robin spitting the second after. The Clown Princess giggled creepily.

"Heya Robbie-poo. Did ya miss me?"

That's when he puked.

 **AN) The next chapter will share Y.A.L's and a couple YJ kid's POV's on the villains taking over camp. My friend who helped me create Y.A.L. was talking. We want to know who you're favorite Y.A.L. kid is, and why. Would you review with that? Please?! Thanks, you're amazing! Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN) Sorry for the delay. Literally the only night I had time to rite all week. I have a CC meet Saturday so wish me luck! I'm sorry for the horribleness, but I wanted to write so here it is!**

A curse barely slipped past his lips as he jumped over the fallen trashcan. It was too early for this nonsense. His sister shouted something to him, but he was too distracted by the jerk face in front of him.

Pale blonde hair, icy blue eyes—Rickard Schmidt. Pain in Bucky's side from the second he strapped a shield on his back and became 'Corporeal'. Like their father's hated each other, so did they. Bucky never really gave Rickard a super-villain name—do that would be admitting he was an actual threat, someone Bucky wanted to spend time trying to be better than. He was already better.

"Is zat zee best you can do Rogers?"

Bucky growled at him, throwing his shield with all his might. That's when he heard the crack. Oh he really wanted to curse now! He was shield less, he had a bullet racing toward him.

Bucky grunted as he was slammed to the ground. A boy's voice cursing above him. He opened his eyes, seeing the masked face of Speedy. The boy jumped to his feet, notching an arrow and firing it at Rickard.

The arrow exploded, Rickard stumbling backward. A tiny laugh came from Speedy, the boy chucking Buck's shield back at him. "Come on Rogers, I'm supposta recruit."

"For what?"

"We're being attacked dumbness." Roy glared at him. "I don't think DC or Marvel really matters now." Eh…he was kind of right. Bucky nodded, Roy pointed toward the middle of the camp. "Robin said to report there, follow me."

Roy took of sprinting, Bucky easily keeping up with him. "Still lame."

Speedy shrugged, firing an arrow into the fray. "Don't refer to yourself on third person."

 ** _Breakline_**

"Nova, bring in the left side! WT, get the Titan's, we'll cover the east side." Peter ordered, his friends trusting his advice. Oh crap please be right! He glanced around, a sort of sinking feeling in the bottom of his gut. "PB look out!"

Luke barely dodged the explosion in time. Danny shooting a little burst of energy at their attacker. Peter felt his gut sinking even more as he recognized their enemy. How could he be here? How? Why?

His green eyes had a spark of…of…well, it was sort of happy yet kind of annoyed, and Peter wasn't good with words. Brown hair was whipping around in the wind. His smile wasn't one Peter had ever seen before. He didn't look right in that suit, he should be wearing a sweater and jeans with scuff marks all over his shoes. His hair should be falling over his eyes, all attempts to have it be neat gone. This wasn't…this couldn't be…why? _This_ wasn't the Harry Osborn Peter knew.

"Well, how ya doing Spidey?" He snarled, Peter gulping—latching onto the cabin wall beside him. Trying to get on Harry's level, his best friend _flying_.

"Just fine…a little tired though." Danny was about to attack. "Help WT and Nov, I got this noob!" They didn't know Harry was Harry—and they couldn't know. It would destroy him.

"I'm hurt, that wasn't very nice." Harry prepped another bomb, a…wicked look in his eyes. " _Just like throwing my dad in jail wasn't nice either!"_ He roared, sending danger flying into the air, Peter swung away—slamming onto Harry's hover-board thing.

The boys wobbled, Peter trying to climb next to his friend on the board. "Your dad was a criminal—I did what I had to do."

Up close Harry looked even worse. He was only twelve, and yet there were little lines around his eyes. They looked empty, yet filled with anger and hate. How go of an actor had Harry been to hide this from everyone? How hadn't Peter noticed when they went to the park? Was he such a terrible friend that h—?

Peter wasn't standing on the hover-board anymore, he was racing toward the ground—slamming into it before he could think. _Thanks Spider-Sense._ He groaned, climbing back up to his feet. Shooting webbing up at his friend, he pulled him down. Harry shouting in surprise.

A sickening feeling twanged in his gut, something behind him— **bang**. His head ached even more. His knees crumpled below him and his vision went dark.

Harry smirked at the unconscious form, eyes darting up. "Thanks Octi."

She shrugged, brushing her long black hair behind her ear. "I'm not terribly fond of bugs."

 ** _Breakline_**

"How the heck did it end this badly?" T.J. shouted what they were all thinking.

Crammed in two cells were the adult members of the League and Avengers and YJ and YAL. Inhibitor collars were tightly stuck on all their necks, blood covering a few of them.

Artemis was being held by Jade, rage in her eyes since her sister was kidnapped. Donna was nursing Roy's split lip, the archer hissing every few seconds. Connor had tried to break the bars, but discovered that his strength was gone and had a meltdown until Kara and Megan calmed him. Garth was still unconscious, Tula and Kaldur nervously sitting about him.

Ben and Natalie were pacing, Piper whimpering as her brother whispered to he as he bandaged a gash on her arm with a rag. Destin was trying to hold Tula's hand. The young girl looking extremely scared. Conrad sat next to Roy, in silence. He looked at his dad, ducking his head in shame.

Steve sighed, Dinah looking at him. Robin still hadn't been brought in. If villains from Gotham were here…he didn't want to think about what would happen.

"Thanks a lot Young Lameness! You messed us up!"

"WE messed you up?" Wally shouted, exasperated. "We had a plan, you useless potato and you didn't follow it!"

"Why would I follow your crappy plan? You idiots were running around like chicken with their heads chopped off!"

Wally was about to snark back, but Artemis beat him to it. "Will you shut up Stark? Our leader is missing, he could be dead."

"Serves him right…" She mumbled, Wally moving to attack.

"That's enough." A voice barked, YAL almost gasping as _Nick Fury_ yelled at _them._ "Robin is missing, and this is something we should be concerned about. It was not one individual's fault that this has happened, so for now—shut up and wait it out."

It was extremely unwise to get Fury mad, and he already was—so every trap was shut, except for hisses and whimpers of pain. And then—insane laughter.

The door banged open, a boy dressed in a sharp suit leading the way. The second person was a girl, half of her hair dyed bright blue. A body slung over her shoulder, a laugh dying on her lips. Robin…she was carrying Robin. His shoulders were barely rising—his uniform tattered.

Edmund, all the Dc kids recognized, pressed a button on the cane her carried, little zaps running through the kids. Hailey threw the door open, throwing Robin inside. He bounced on the ground, lying motionless—a soft groan carrying in the air.

"Glad I got my hits in before Jackie." She smirked, giving the body a kick for good measure.

"Hailey, we shouldn't dawdle." Her companion teased. She glared, but slammed the cell closed.

"Rob." Wally was the first to his side, moving the kid over on is back. "Rob, you okay?"

"Just dandy KF." He sighed, forcing himself up. Bruises were covering his face. Conrad flinched, Robin groaning. "She's gotten better." He joked. "I think my wrist is fractured."

How could he say that so calmly? Ben gazed at the Boy Wonder in…well, wonder. He knew his teammates could take a beating, but nothing like that. Torture really wasn't on their villain's agendas. Robin's were, how many times had he been through something like that?

Jade moved next to him, holding up four fingers. "How many?"

He stared at her, squinting slightly. "Seven? Your second hand's up, right?"

She sighed, lowering her hand. "Head shot."

"Dang it!" He shouted, punching his fist into his palm. "Oww, bad idea."

"What's the plan Robin?" Megan asked, his team turning to the youngest, even some of the adults looking to him.

"I sent out a distress signal, Batman knows. But this is a hostage situation—I don't know what to do. I'm sorry." He ducked his head. "Sorry I messed up so bad, this was all my fault."

"Like bull-crap it was." Conrad contradicted him. His teammates glancing at him in utter surprise. "You had a lot better sense of things than I did. Best leader I've ever had."

Natalie gave a deadpan glare, "thanks for that Con."

He shrugged. "It's true."

A small silence overtook them, the 18 kids looking to the four adults with them. Most of the councilors were being held in the auditorium with the other campers. Black Widow had been called off on mission a few days ago, Natalie knew the battle results would've been different if her mom had been there.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay Robin?" Cap asked, Robin nodded. "Positive?

"Nothing that I haven't dealt with before." He shrugged.

"Amen." Roy rolled his eyes. The four non-meta kids of YJ laughing together. Their super powered friends hadn't been through as much full on torture.

"Oh Robbie-poo!" The voice was shrill, causing all to flinch. Robin cursed loudly, paling slightly as the deranged clown girl skipped into the room.

Her knee high socks had holes in them, her pig-tails ratty. Her outfit reminded T.J. of all of those anime school outfits, except hers was a bright green and purple themed. White face paint was smeared over her face, cherry red lipstick staining her lips. Neon green highlights in her hair. T.J. had seen her on the news—the creepy love child of the Joker and Quinn—Jackie they called her.

"Oh Robbie, aren't ya glad to see me?" She struck a pose, a huge smile on her face.

"He'd rather go blind." Stark gawked at Kaldur, who had snarled such words, that wasn't like him at all.

"Oh hush it Fish boy." She waved him off, chomping on her bubble gum loudly. "Wadda you know about love?"

"That he isn't in love with you." Jackie let her mouth drop.

"Kaldur-"Robin called in a sing-song voice, trying to get his co-leader to kindly _shut up._

"And I will not _stand_ for you to take such…provocative actions toward him again!"

"Girlfriends _'lways_ kiss their boyfriends." She waved him off.

"He's not your boyfriend sweetie." Kara smiled dryly. "He thinks you're a pig."

"You guys are going to get me killed." Robin whispered.

"No he don't." Hands on her hips she blew a raspberry at the Girl of Steel. "He thinks I'm he prettiest girlie in the world! And we're going to get married one day—"

"Please don't invite me!" Wally choked.

"There's not going to be a wedding."

"Of course there is Robbie! Ya' love me and I love ya' so we're going to get hitched!"

"I'm not in love with you!" Robin looked exasperated, he was about to snap. He had been dealing with Jackie for so long, he was tired of her. Tired of the kissing, and the wedding plans. And the surprise dates she set up.

Jackie would literally start committing mass murder to get to see him. Jason had found it creepy, teasing him about his 'fangirl'. Jason could shut her down, he just ignored her. But Dick couldn't do that. She got under his skin.

"Yeah ya are! Ya think I'm the prettiest girl in the world!"

"No, I don't." He hissed, eyes narrowed to slits.

"Then who is buster?" She stomped her feet. "Who? Who? Who? Who? Who!"

She continued to shout the word, getting louder every time. Until Robin couldn't take it anymore and blurted out the name of the prettiest girl in the world.

"T.J. is!" The words left his mouth before he could think.

Toni stared at him in shook, as did every member of his team. Wally gagged. Artemis looked a little saddened.

Tears were brimming in Jackie's eyes. Her fists shook in anger. Tilting her head up, she let out the most unearthly scream known to man.

" _DADDY!"_

 **AN) Hope you enjoyed! Please review, they're so motivating to see! I hope you guys have a great week and can read/write whenever you want! Peace fam!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN)** **Hi guys!** **I'm sick and tired of school and it's only been three weeks! At least the fair's this week. I'm so excited! I got asked to homecoming by my friend! I just got to get a dress though. I hope you enjoy this!**

He was trembling. It was hidden well, but to the trained eye the fear that the Boy Wonder was in was obvious. And he had every right to be—the Joker was a demon from the underworld. Everyone knew that. Everyone feared him. Marvel, DC—Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D agents, Leaguers—the only one who didn't was Deadpool.

Robin grabbed Kid Flash's hand, the ginger squeezing it tightly. For all the fear that he was in, there was a spark of courage. Robin had faced this man down before—he knew what the clown was capable of…but sometimes that made it even worse.

"Daddy! Daddy I wann'im dead!" Jackie wailed, throwing a temper tantrum. She whined and screamed, eventually throwing the door open and hitting into her father's chest.

Toni thought she was going to throw up at the sight of the clown. His teeth were in full display, but there was a murderous look in his eyes.

"What's a matter Princess? Did Bird Boy mess up again?" She wailed and nodded, a growl radiating off Robin.

"H-He che-eated on me!" She wept, whirling around at pointing at T.J. Her wild mascara running down her face like war paint—anger and murder spelled on her face. "With her!"

"Oh heck no!"

"Oh my gosh no!" She and Robin nearly vomited the words out. Joker sighed, pinching the ridge of his nose.

"Oh birdie! I thought I taught ya last time how ya deal with women…the other one was better at it." Robin looked like he was about to bite a whole in his lip from keeping his anger back. "But really? I thought you'd treat my little princess better." He tutted slightly, wagging his finger. "Naughty naughty. I'm surprised Batsy let you get with Stark's daughter."

"Daddy! I want them dead! Dead!" Jackie shouted. "I wanna shoot them in the head!"

"Princess, that's too quick! You gotta drag it out, bring pain!" That didn't sound very fun. T.J. didn't like that option. Neither did anyone. "And I brought just the toy for you!" He practically snag, skipping to the crates and bags villains and stored in the room.

It looked old. There was rust on it, or was that blood. Robin paled, closing his eyes and latching his free hand on Roy's arm, the teen grabbing him right back. T.J. watched it wearily, as Joker swung the crowbar about.

"Now…who first Princess?"

Jackie looked them over. They were actually serious? They were going to beat them up with a crowbar? Holy heck…what the heck? They were joking right. It looked like the gates of Hell had been opened in Jackie's eyes. Her smile…it crept up her face—stretching her lips in horrible ways. It wasn't natural. That was going to haunt her nightmares.

"Her." Her gut fell, T.J. tried to scream—but the laughter and smiles were too much. She felt Bucky wrap his arms around her, pulling her close. Destin standing quickly—acting like a block. Nat and Con were next to him, Ben and Pipes were holding onto her trembling hands.

"No!" That wasn't her teammate's voice. She saw the figure spring up—she peered at the thin acrobat standing as large as he could—trying to block the advancing clowns. "Leave her alone."

"Why should I? I wanna break her pretty little face 'nd make ya watch it."

Robin looked like he was going to fall over. He tried to speak but he couldn't get the words out. "…You promised me…" He gulped. "You promised me the hand-me-down."

"Robin no!" Black Canary shouted, the blonde looking terrified. "Robin…you can't…" She was cut off by insane laughter.

It was a thousand times worse than Jackie's. It was her father's. His head was thrown back, tears almost running down his face.

"I almost forgot!" His smile widened. "Yeah, thanks for reminding me kid."

"What hand-me-down?" Destin's voice boomed.

"Well…this one!" The crowbar was held out proudly. "The last thing Robbie's big brother, his bestest buddy, ever saw—was this hurling down at his face." Joker cackled. "I was gonna give Robbie a turn with it, but Batsy showed up and ruined our playdate."

That was…that was the crowbar that killed Red X. That was the crowbar Robin watched slam into his brother's body until he was dead. And he…he had just asked the Joker to beat him with it…to protect her. This had to be a nightmare, it had to be.

But she could feel the pulse of electricity start again. She saw Robin willingly be cuffed and pulled away from his friends and family. She heard them yelling. Yelling at Joker 'don't touch our brother'. Yelling at Robin 'don't do this'. He smiled slightly, groaning in pain as his arms were forced to bare the weight of his body. He hung from the ceiling. Trying to fight tears he looked at them.

"Let's see…your brother had a big hole right…here." Joker had been twirling a knife between his fingers—he thrust it forward, sticking it in Robin's gut. The boy's face twisted up in pain, he didn't scream though. Joker held the blade inside a boy a second, then yanking it out. Blood covered the blood, the same sick red seeping from the Boy Wonder. Robin smirked slightly, making a horrible pun. Joker laughed terribly at it. "Just like Big Birdie!"

Robin's face fell in anger and grief. "Y-You're not allowed to talk about him."

There was another sick cackle. "Ok…so straight to the fun part huh? I can live with that."

Jackie hopped up on one of the crates, swinging her legs. Like she was ready to watch her favorite TV show. Robin locked eyes on T.J. She could see the fear in his expression. But it wasn't really for himself. It was for them. Joker wound up like a baseball player, and in the seconds before he struck the boy time seemed to slow down.

Robin closed his eyes, biting his lip. The metal crashed against his ribs—knocking the air out of him His masked eyes grew wide again, he was already sore and a small, weak 'ah' escaping under his breath.

And it got worse. And worse.

 ** _Breakline_**

 _"_ _Dickie bird." Jason laughed, smile growing on his face. The duo were in the Batcave. Daddy had gone out, but Jason had a history test and Dick wasn't doing very well in English class so they had to stay in. "You wanna have some fun?"_

 _"_ _Yeah!" Jason had the best fun. His brother waved the keys of his bike in the air._

 _"_ _Joy ride. You and me."_

 _"_ _But Daddy said—"_

 _"_ _Listen, Dad said we couldn't go on patrol." Jason explained the loophole. "So, we go out in the woods."_

 _Dick chewed on his lips nervously, Jason sighed. "Or we'll just say here and conjugate verbs again…"_

 _"_ _Nu!" Not those things! He jumped up, racing toward the bike. "Come on I can't drive it myself."_

 _The night was perfect. The moon was bright and the stars were shinning. Jason revved the bike, pushing it faster, faster—whooping as they took to the air. Dick squealed in joy, wrapping his arms tight around his brother. Pressing his face against his back._

 _They were covered in mud by the time they got back. Alfred looked about ready to scream and Daddy face-palmed. Jason said he'd clean it up._

 _Dick sat on the bathroom counter, Jason wiping the mud off his face. The older boy was still covered in mud…but he took care of his little brother first…always his little brother first…_

 **He held onto Jason. His thin arms were wrapped around his chest. His big brother's head was leaning back, his eyes wide and unseeing. He could hear the ticking of the bomb. Jason was dead. His parents were dead. Dick wanted to be dead too.**

 **He cried, loudly. Screaming into his brother's chest. Begging him to wake up. To stop joking.**

 **"** **It's not f-funny!" He screamed, pounding on Jason's chest. "Y-You're not being f-funny!"**

 **He saw the blood. It came from Jason's mouth. He coughed on it—choked on his own blood. He could hear Jason screaming every time Joker looked at Dick. Spewing insults so he would leave Dick alone. He could see the metal flashing in the light, the red covering it like paint. He could hear his brother's bones cracking.**

 **He could hear his name being called. He heard footsteps running for him. The ticking was gone. Daddy's hands wrapped around his face, lifting the bruised eyes to his. Daddy's cowl was down, his eyes filled with tears.**

 **"** **Dickie…"**

 **"** **I-I'm sorry!" He wailed, crumpling into his father's chest. "I-I...H-He's…J-Jas-son."**

 **Daddy pulled him away from his brother's body, holding him close to his chest. Letting the child dissolve into the armor.**

Dick tried so hard not to scream as the metal crashed against his ribs. He had felt a few fracture, and one break—completely snap. Jason hadn't screamed or cried. So Dick wouldn't either.

He tried to look at his family. But their faces were full of horror. Jade was holding Artemis against her, trying to block the sight from her. Tula was grabbing onto Kaldur and Garth, their gaze's trying not to meet his. Donna was comforting Megan as she sniffled, Kara and Connor burning with rage. Aunt Dinah looked heartbroken, like his legs were broken. Roy and Conrad were wincing every time the crowbar collided with him, just like he had. Wally was just staring at him, tears dripping down his face. A scream ripping out his best friend's throat every time he was struck.

Y.A.L. was trying to ignore it. Piper had her hands stuffed in her mouth, trying not to scream as well. Ben looked pale green, he had a hand on Piper's shoulder. Destin shouted in fury, yelling at 'disgraceful sport'. Bucky and Natalie were looking away, T.J. pale as she watched the crowbar—eyes following its every swing.

Then there was the laughter. Jackie was laughing as every crack came from his body. She squealed as he had on the joyride, she shouted in joy at his pain. Like her father. He cackled. It was worse. Every time Joker laughed, he was brought back to that night. The night were the world he had pieced together out of nothing and superglue shattered.

On top of the wounds he was receiving he could feel the ones from that night on his skin. Split lip, black eye—he whimpered as the crowbar slammed against his knee.

He wanted to cry. There was still blood on the crowbar. His brother's blood. Jason's blood. Joker hadn't even washed it off. He was being beaten by Jason's blood. He wanted to scream for Jason, for his brother to come crashing through the roof and beat the crap out of Joker and free his friends.

"Woah." Joker lowered the crowbar, a grin plastered on his face. "I'm _beat._ Don't know if I can say the same for you kiddo." And he laughed…of course he laughed.

"H-Hilarious." Robin panted, not wanted to show weakness. Joker shrugged, reaching up and unhooking the small boy from the ceiling. Robin felt sharp pains was his legs splintered even more.

 _"_ _Don't cry Grayson, DON'T CRY!"_

Joker kicked him inti the cell, Dick barely holding back a scream as he heard a third rib crack.

"Thanks for cheering me up Daddy." Jackie hoped off the crate, Wally gingerly touching Dick back.

"Anytime Princess. Say bye-bye to Boy Blunder." He chucked the crowbar off to the side, strolling away, whistling a cheery tune.

"See ya Boy Blunder!" Jackie held the wicked piece of metal in her hand. Reaching in-between the bars she waved it in his face. "Ooooooh, I killed your brother~" Her voice sounded ghostly, and erupted into laughter.

"Robin?" Wally asked, Kara tenderly helping him sit up—leaning him against her. He breathed heavily, scanning the anxious faces.

"Y-You guys okay?"

"We're fine!" Conrad exclaimed. "You're the one who got the crap beat out of them!"

Robin smirked a little, about to be a smart-alec. Then he caught Aunt Dinah eyes. And the tears brewed, and his breath hitched. And it snapped. He screamed, sobbing as he curled into a ball against Kara. Roy placing his hat on his head and his siblings crowding around him. And he cried.

Dick John Grayson-Wayne took down every wall he had built up around him and showed the world, his slowly being Scotch-taped together again world, how much he was really hurting.

 **AN) I ran the Tiffin Carnival Saturday, 800 people in my race…Lin-Manuel Miranda would be proud of me. I also drew a sick fanart of Philip Hamilton! So cool! Anyway, please review and have a great week FanFam!**

 **Is FanFam a cool name for you guys? Since the YJ team thinks of each other as a family, we should be one too! I call dibs on Robin! Who do you think you would be?**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN) Heeeelllloooo! Guess who PRed again?! 27:03 baby! So excited! I slept all afternoon though. I out up a chapter of Renegade, so please go read and review that?**

Kara ran her hands through his sweat drenched hair. Feeling her youngest brother grab onto her waist, sobbing into her chest. She wanted to just hide him from the world, wrap him up and fly him away. But she knew her other siblings would want to comfort him.

Wally was draped over his back, sobbing into his neck. Kara ran a hand through his hair too. Roy was hugging all three of them. They were the closest, those three boys. She, Wally, Rob and Roy had been the only sidekicks for the longest time.

Kaldur was hugging her from behind, she could still smell slat water on him. His voice was choked, he tried to keep the clam composure he always had, but it was slipping. Garth was standing behind him, a hand on Kara's shoulder. Tula was with Megan, the two girls on Kara's other side. Artemis had somehow wormed her way next to Rob, Jade kneeling behind Wally, rubbing his back. Donna had a firm grasp on Roy's arm.

The only sounds were Rob's gulping sobs, Wally whimpering and Donna's smooth voice signing a lullaby in Greek.

"I-I thought he was going to kill you." Wally whimpered, burying his face further into Robin's back.

It was just a hodge-podge of body parts. There was a faint shuffling, Kara glancing up to see Connor kneel next to Kaldur. He had been yelling at the Joker—using language Kara didn't know he knew. There was another little sound, the newest member on the team laying on his stomach and scooching forward like a worm, grabbing onto Robin's foot.

"Little birdie." She whispered into his ear. "My sweet little birdie." She shushed him. He was only eight, eight. Blood was covering him. Not only his body, but his soul. How many people had died? He could remember every agonizing second as his parents fell. He could tell them every detail in Red X's face as the life was beaten out of him. Death seemed to follow him, like it was chained to him.

"Sas kai ta lógia sas plimmyrísei tis aisthíseis mou, tis idées mou áfise anyperáspisti." Donna sang softly. No one could understand her. Sounds flitted in and out of Kara's focus. She could hear everything, but because of this—she had to choose what sound to focus on. The absence of one sound annoyed her. She heard none of YAL's voices. Natalie didn't ask if Robin was okay, Ben didn't try and look at his wounds. Bucky and Destin didn't tell him he was brave, even Piper didn't try and coddle him. But what angered her most was the T.J. hadn't said anything. _Nothing._ No 'thank you for protecting me'. No 'I'm sorry this happened to you'. No 'you're a real hero for facing your worst nightmare even when I've bullied you'. Didn't they care? Conrad did. But Conrad wasn't like them. If YAL was as friendly and heroic as they acted, if they were truly good at the core, they would thank and comfort the person who had saved one of their own. "Kara." She looked up, Aunt Dinah beckoning to her slightly. The adults were shocked. Rogers had a tear in his eye, which he quickly wiped away. Fury's lips were pursed in a thin line. "Bring him here." The team dislodged themselves, Kara trying to move him without hurting the frail bird. Wally still held on, but Kara—or anyone who had a soul—hadn't the heart to tell the speedster to let go. Aunt Dinah reached though the bars, Kara helping Robin sit up. Dinah Lance gently pulled his mask off. Looking into the shattered blue eyes of her nephew. His lip trembled, tears clouding his sight. "Robin, you were so brave." She gently fingered the red welt and bruise on the side of his face—where Joker had struck him. "I'm so proud of you." "W-Was," he choked on his words, "was I-I-I like h-him?" Her heart shattered for the little baby, Dinah nodded, Robin leaning into her open arms. "You would've made him so proud baby." Dickie melted into he grasped, Wally still holding onto his back. A large hand was placed on her shoulder, Dinah knowing it was Steve's from the gentle voice. "Good work, soldier."

"I-I want Daddy." Dick whispered.

"He's coming sweetie, he's racing to find you. Your daddy's coming."

 ** _Breakline_**

They didn't know what to do. They never got along with them. Would it be rude to intrude on the comfort section? Ben wiped his glasses, staring sadly at the battered form of Robin.

He liked the detective, he was a nice kid. Annoying, yes. Insulted the girl he had grown up with, yes. But utterly despicable, no. It had nearly been torture to watch him be beaten. Ben tried not to watch—he also didn't want to hear Robin's screams of pain.

He had heard screams before. Venom had nearly killed Peter. And Destin and Bucky had been stripped of their strength. Piper had been given a drug that gave her vision of her brother and father dying at her hands, implanting a voice that told her that it had been her fault her mother died in childbirth. Natalie had been shot in her shins, side and stomach. Conrad had been thrown off a building. T.J.'s arc reactor had failed, she couldn't breath and was dying. His own mother had made him scream. He hated the sound.

But Robin never screamed. He held every sound back as his bones were broken. He groaned and hissed, but he never screamed. Tears hadn't left his eyes until the Joker had left. There was such pride, such pride in his stance. Robin had held his composer as he was beaten the same way his brother had been till death.

Natalie had the upmost respect for him. He had stared down danger and hadn't panicked. She had heard about how strong he was, but now had the proof to back it up.

Bucky had his back to the scene, same as T.J. She was crying, eyes red rimmed and snot dripping out of her nose. His arms were wrapped around her, gently playing with her hair.

"He's okay, he lived." He tried to comfort her, his voice barley above a whisper.

"He's not okay." She gulped, turning to look over her shoulder as YJ held hands and watching their leader worriedly. "He hasn't been okay since we were friends."

 ** _Breakline_**

They had gathered rather quickly. Everyone had a kid there, a nephew there a niece there. As soon as he got his son's transmission he declared the emergency. Bringing in the League and the Avengers. As much as he hated the group, their children were there. Stark had just as much right to help plan on rescuing T.J. as Bruce had to be rescuing Dick.

Barry was nervous, Ollie looked like he was going to pass out.

"My wife is in there!" He shouted. "Literally every villain we know of is in that camp and my wife and kids are there!"

"Dinah will be fine." Diana consoled him. They both knew she would be, but the thought was still concerning.

Bruce was standing with Black Widow near the computer, working with the surveillance camera feed from around the camp. He watched as the counselors took on villains, the others starting to gather around him. He saw Peter take on a kid on a hover board, eventually losing to a girl with four robotic arms. He saw the group Dick told him about, the Titans, working against a huge hunk of robot.

What shocked most of them was the exchange with Roy and Bucky. Watching their kids actually _working together_. And they worked together nicely. Jade and Natalie's fighting styles blended together well. Destin, Kara and Donna used their strength well. Conrad and Roy were teaming up, the boy's seeming to _enjoy_ fighting together. Ben and Conner were able to use explosive rage to their advantage and Piper and Tula were able to figure out some sort of shield and water combo.

Bruce rolled his eyes as he saw T.J. flying around like a loose cannon. He heard a snort from his left, turning to see a now slightly-less-distressed Tony Stark pointing at the screen.

"You're son just lost."

Bruce rewinded the tape. He nodded as Dick confronted Dent's daughter. Freezing as he saw one of the Fries boys with their gun under Artemis' chin. Ollie cursed loudly.

"That's my daughter! He was protecting my daughter you little—"

Clark placed a hand on his shoulder, turning an icy gaze or the goatee sporting man. "Don't be so quick to cast judgement."

Tony was actually silent for a moment, Bruce elected to ignore him. "They went down with a fight." He began to look through more camera rolls. "This is a hostage situation, with so many kids and so many captors we mi—"

There was the chime of an incoming transmission. Everyone held their breath, hoping it was from either Robin or Natalie. Bruce navigated to open the call screen, stomach skinning as he realized who was calling.

"Batsy!" Joker smiled, displaying in full his yellow teeth. "Long time no see!" He laughed, a few curses leaving mouths around him. "Looks like you've got the whole gang together huh? Oh! Even the Marvel guys!"

"What do you want, Joker?" He growled.

"To discuss my babysitting fee of course! You're always dumping your kids on me Bats—just not nice."

"If you touch my son I sw—"

"I wasn't suppose touch him?" Joker tapped his finger on his chin. "Well…too late!" He threw his hands in the air, laughing like a hyena.

The air seemed to turn dark and electric. Batman's anger and the League's mixing in with the slightly worried emotions of the Avengers.

"Birdy and I had lots of fun, really wish you could've been there. If only there was a way to preserve the memory—"He smiled even more wickedly, his face contorting in unnatural ways. "Oh but there is. Roll tape!"

A torture video. What was it this time? Joker Gas? Brass knuckles? As much as it burned and hurt Bruce's heart to admit, he had seen his son in many of those types of videos. But this one made him nearly scream.

Dick leapt to his feet, standing in front of an already strong wall of YAL members.

"He's protecting T.J." Banner mumbled, watching with rapt attention, his eyes though kept flickering over to his son.

"What's Joker got in his hand?" Arthur asked.

Bruce's throat felt dry. He gulped slightly. "Crowbar."

Heads snapped towards him, eyes left on the screen growing wide. Fear taking over the room's atmosphere as Robin was cuffed to the ceiling. Little hisses and sounds of distress filling the dead nervous air as he was stabbed.

Bruce was going to scream. The cries of distress were louder was the crowbar was brought into play. He watching his son's face twisted up in pain, he watching his son's body be battered and watching his son struggle not to scream.

Dick was terrified of crowbars, he tensed up at the mention of them—having a panic attack in the cave every time the saw one on patrol. A crowbar had stolen his brother from him. Bruce knew the Joker hadn't cleaned the metal rod. Jason's blood was still on it. Dick was having a panic attack. But he held it in.

Bones were broken. Young Justice was yelling at flinching. Wally was sobbing, screaming 'Robin' 'Rob' with every swing an impact the bar made. He felt like crying too, as his son had undoubtedly replayed every moment of Jason's death as he didn't scream or cry.

Bruce growled as Jackie teased him, though he was relieved Dick was safe. He slammed his fist onto the keyboard, disconnecting the call. With a swish of his cape he was stalking out of the room.

Forget planning. Forget logic.

 _Dick wasn't going through that alone again._

 **AN) Don't worry Dickie? Daddy!Bats is coming! Please review, I'll try and update when I can. Love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN) Happy Halloween! I didn't get to go Trick-or Treating this year so I watched Back to the Future and wrote this! My brother went as Hamilton though…so yeah. I got this awesome water phone case that looks like a lava lamp that has blue oil and it runs around the case. It's addicting! Anyway—Camp Super Hero is almost over! I'll tell you more after this!**

Batman threw the boy against the wall. Edmund groaned, trying to stab the bat with the knife he carried.

"I never really took you for the type to fight children." He snarled.

The bat had already knocked the twins out cold, given Hailey a split lip and was trying to stop him and Jackie. They—unfortunately were the last line of defense, a majority of the adults and other kids were in the auditorium guarding or tormenting other heroes.

He threw one of the best punches he could, Edmund was the first to admit he wasn't a fighter. He was the brains of the team. Which usually meant that he was the last left standing because he didn't join the fray until he needed too.

It was risky, he admitted, it hold hostage the children of the biggest heroes of their world. And he figured they would get their comeuppance in the end—but life had twists and turns through insanity, and truly—as villains—those twists and turns that they were to explore.

His jaw popped slightly and as his hand flew to his mouth his knife fell from his hand. The bat had a good right hook, his father had told him that enough.

"I'd suggest you stay down Edmund." The teen pouted slightly as he tried to get out of the cuffs.

"Nice idea."

He flinched as the insane war cry broke down a door. Jackie, yielding a huge hammer, sprinted in with said weapon hoisted above her head. And she was made quick work of.

Edmund had spotted the attack a mile away, and so did the bat. And like the bat, Edmund knew the best move would be to use Jackie's energy against her, throw her through the air and clonk her on the head with her own hammer. Edmund had also predicted that a third handcuff would be attached his arm, Jackie sporting two cuffs.

One set was on her wrists alone, the second had one latching onto her left arm and the other side attached to his left arm. This would keep her from using any of her gymnastic skills. Jackie wouldn't be able to fight very well with Edmund attached to her side. The same could be said for his other three friends, they were cuffed separately, then cuffed together.

Jackie slumped against him, out cold. Batman stalked away. He seemed colder than usual, he never had attacked any of the kids like that. But then again—Robin usually went after them and his father their parent's. Yet Batman and Edmund had been in combat before, and the Dark Knight had never lashed out in such a way. He knew Hailey had roughed the little bird up and, yes he had helped-but that was light compared to what Robin had gone through before and the hands of Dent and the clowns.

 ** _Breakline_**

His heart was pounding in his chest. No matter how well he concealed it, Bruce's constant state was mental screaming.

" _Clark please think for once!?"_

 _"_ _Dick get off the ceiling!"_

 _"_ _Where the…how did…what?"_

 _"_ _Dick look out there's a goon!"_

 _"_ _Where the frack is my son?"_

 _"_ _Holy crap there's more."_

 _"_ _I swear to heaven Barry stop running to China for food every seven second you're going to break the world!"_

 _"_ _Hal stop bringing aliens over!"_

 _"_ _Barry you broke the world?"_

 _"_ _Clark your brain is there for a reason."_

 _"_ _Look at my kid, he's the best! Haha, yeah—he just broke Wally's nose. Ooh I think Donna just passed out…HA! Roy's leg just snapped. Holy…Kaldur is drowning him? Nope, he threw Garth on top of him."_

Bruce was very good at faking calm—but not now. Now he couldn't. Luckily for him anger decided it would take over. So he was breaking down doors.

Piper Rogers was in tears, resting her head against Ben Banner's shoulder. Her twin, James—going by Bucky—had his back to the room, but Bruce could see the long black hair that had to belong to Toni Junior Stark. Natalie Bardon was sitting by herself, looking off to her right.

Kara had her arm draped round Conner and Garth's shoulders, drawing the boys in close. Kaldur was gently running his fingers through Jade's thick hair was she comforted Artemis. He scanned the room quickly for Tula, surprised the 'Golden Trio' of Atlantis was separated—only to find her being hugged, ever so slightly, by a very awkward Asgardian.

Roy and Donna were together, gently comforting Wally—who was draped over his son. His son who was in Dinah's arms. Dinah who had Steve Rogers gently patting her back. His mind snapped back to his son. His son who looked like death had tried to drag him down but had been forced to spit him up. His son who looked like every breath he took was going to be his last. His son whose face was paler than the moon and whose eyes were bleary and red rimmed. Bruce's heart broke. How many times had he seen his son like that?

Jason. The shattering feeling in his heart turned into stabbing pain. He had seen the boy through so much worse. He had watched the boy begin to care about others and become friendly on others, knowing they could help him. That he wasn't alone. That's why he loved his boys so much. Jason had given Dick the idea that he could stand alone. Dick had taught Jason to reach out. Jason taught Dick that he could be strong and brave, that he was strong enough to protect himself—but Dick knew if he needed too he could get help. But Jason and Dick were torn apart, and he was left with Jason's memory and a broken Dick Grayson.

He felt the eyes on him, the eyes of his son. And he kicked in the cell door. He rushed to his son, kneeling next to him. Dick looked up, tears streaming down his face. Dinah handing the boy over.

"Y-You came." He whispered, clutching onto the grooves in the armor. Bruce wrapped his arms around the boy. "D-Daddy, you came."

"Of course, of course I came." He murmured, running his hands through the black mop of hair. And Dick began to weep, he sobbed into his dad's chest, Bruce holding onto his tighter. "I'm right here birdy, I'm right here. I've got you, Daddy's right here. I promise, I'm not going to leave. You're safe—you're safe with me."

He never wanted to let go of the boy. Never.

 ** _Breakline_**

There was a whole world happening around the Dark Knight. Clark held Connor close to his side, Kara standing next to him with a hand on her shoulder.

John and his niece up in his arms, with Arthur trying to spread his attention between all three of his 'children'. Tula and Garth hadn't let go of the man' waist but Kaldur had let go and was smiling and seemingly content with the hand on his shoulder.

Barry was holding Wally bridal style, bouncing him slightly. His features happy yet extremely worried.

Ollie had swept Dinah up similarly, planting the biggest kiss. Then he had gathered all three of his children close and kissed them all on the forehead, not even Roy protested. Diana was hugged Donna tightly, the two sisters sharing a special moment.

Steve Rogers had plucked his daughter up off the ground, his son grasping his hand tightly. Thor was kneeling next to Destin, running his hands through the boy's hair then up and down his arms. Mixes of Norse and English rolling through the air.

Bruce and Ben were talking quietly, Bruce hugging his son randomly and then releasing him only to hug him yet again. Clint was peppering kisses on each of his kid's heads, one of the twins under each arm—Natasha hugging them tenderly and kneeling before them.

T.J. had latched onto her father, Tony stroking her hair softly.

"Are you okay Princess?" He asked. "I'm so sorry this happened, I'll do anything to make it up to you Princess, anything."

"He hurt him." She spoke evenly, though she looked terrified. "Dad, Joker almost _killed_ him."

"I know sweetheart, but Robin's okay now. Sure, he's a little rough up but he's going to be okay. I promise."

 ** _Breakline_**

"Bruce…Bruce…"

He heard his name being called, but didn't want to respond. His son needed him.

"Bruce." A hand was placed on his shoulder, and instinctively he turned. Clark smiled apologetically. "Bruce we need to rescue the rest of the camp."

He was about to snarl at Clark, tell him he wasn't leaving his son.

"G-Go, I'll be okay." Dick smiled through his tears. "Get my f-friends." Bruce nodded, he knew what he had to do—but didn't want to.

He kissed Richard on the forehead, a move that shocked many, and tried to set him down. He knew his friends would be fighting with the adults. So Dick would wait here, and once the campers were freed they'd come get him. That was the plan—until Dick screamed in pain.

Bruce clutched at the boy, Dick whimpering and holding onto his chest.

"What? What's wrong? What can I do?" He questioned, desperately wanting to ease every and all pain.

"I can't…breathe."

His ribs were broken, moving him would cause too much pain.

"Someone needs to stay here and hold him up."

Bruce looked toward Wally, expecting the speedster to jump first—but he lost that race.

"I'll stay!" T.J. shouted. "M-my suit's down." She defended herself at the confused looks she was getting.

So Bruce carefully helped Richard stay upright, letting T.J. take his place. He could tell she felt guilty—maybe having a friend who really knew him before Jason would help.

His teammates crowded around him, hugging him gently and the girls kissing his forehead. Each promising to get revenge on the villains, each telling him they'd see him later.

 ** _Breakline_**

It was awkward. They hadn't been this close since the New Year's Eve party at Stark Industries when they were younger and decided to see if they could both fit in Dick's suit coat. She smiled softly.

Dick coughed, rattling T.J. from he thoughts. A small trail of blood slipped from his lips.

"I'm o-okay." He smiled softly, trying to calm her sudden panic. "What were you thinking about?" He asked, looking up at her.

Dick had always been shorter than her—and that was saying something. She was the shortest on her team, and probably always would be—considering her dad had he build of Robert Downey JR. and that man was a midget.

"The New Year's Eve party." He perked up.

"The one where you put your arms in my jacket sleeves and we walked around?"

"Yeah. You kept calling me your warm." She snickered at the pouty look that overtook his face.

"Your dad keeps everything at like—negative 20 degrees! Heaven forbid I want body heat."

They stared at each other for a moment, Dick biting his lip desperately trying to keep from laughing. And they did—remembering al he crazy crap they did together.

Her laughter faded first though. Dick's laughter was weak—he winced in pain every few seconds.

"Dick…I'm sorry." He stared at her slack jawed. "I guess...I was wrong."

"Now, I shouldn't have said t-that stuff about you getting civilian me killed."

T.J. sighed uncomfortably. She hated admitting she was wrong, even when she was. It wasn't Stark way to just come out and say—'I'm wrong, sorry.' But she had too.

"I'm really, _really_ sorry about…making jokes about your family…and Jason."

Dick smiled slightly, eyes flitting to the floor. "Toni, I forgive you."

"I shouldn't have even said crap like that!" She was almost mad at herself. "Like, you kind of _really_ started the war—"

"True."

"But I should've backed down like you did and just teased you about Robin stuff and not…that."

Dick placed a hand on her knee. "I shouldn't have retaliated at all."

"But _I_ shouldn't have made jokes about Robin." She shook her head. "It's all my fault this really started. I was a jerk.

"You didn't know."

"I shouldn't have done it anyway. Robin's pretty cool—in a dweeby way."

"Thanks Stark." He smirked. "And look, I'm sorry about s-saying you'll never l-live up to your d-dad. I mean…what chance so I have for living up to mine?"

They sat in silence. They had huge shoes to fill, as civilians and heroes.

"You know what?" Dick asked. "Right here, right now—let's agree that we'll both be better heroes, and friends, than Iron Man and Batman ever are going to be."

"Yeah!" T.J. shouted. "We're going to start over, and kick our dads' butts on their way to retirement!"

"If they ever retire—"Dick mumbled, a smirk covering his face.

Toni pulled back slightly, drawing a large gulp back and supplying a good spit into her hand. Dick whispered a 'ewww' but did the same. They clasped hands together, letting the saliva cover each other's palms.

"We're disgusting." She laughed, Dick wiping his hand on her shirt sleeve. She wiped hers on his hair. "Wait—we're still rivals…right?"

He paused, looking like this was a huge decision to make.

"Yeah…I think. I mean, how can we not be? But Dick Grayson and T.J. Stark are going to be friends again, right?"

"Yeah...rival friends. Friends who try to one up each other and then go out and par-ty!"

 **AN) T.J. and Robin are friends again. Truth—I am T.J.! My friend and I created YAL based on an Avenger are you quiz and we created their kids. She's Natalie and I'm T.J. Now—CSH is almost over, so—lovely fan people…would you like A) sequel? B) An epilogue or C) a one-shot page? Tell me in the review box below!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN) Christmas break! So glad it's here! My birthday was this week, and I got a Funko Pop Batman, a T-shirt that says 'I don't have time to read fanfiction I'm too busy writing it!' I also got to listen to Hamilton in Biology instead of Christmas music. Also! I made a buzzer beater! My coach yelled 'shoot it' and I did…I swished a three! We were already up by a lot in the third but I was a hero! My team freaked out, my friends lost it and my coach but me in a headlock and messed up my hair. It was great. Also saw Rogue One! So awesome! Sorry for all the news, but my laptops been broken so a lot has happened. Anyway…here's the last chapter!**

Wally slammed against his roommates, clinging onto them.

"Kid!" Peter wrapped his arms around him. "You're alive!"

"Dude you gave us a heart attack." Wally spoke into his chest. "One second you were there and the next second you were gone."

"Sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, as awesome as I always am." He smiled sadly, Pete not knowing how to read Wally yet.

"Oh yay we're all great." Sam rolled his eyes. "Now how about…we get these stupid things off!" He held up his arms, which were trapped together with handcuffs.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Wally blushed, grasping the chain between them, using a trick Uncle Barry taught him. He was able to melt the cuffs off with super speed. Sam yelped as melted metal tried to drip down his arms. Peter laughed, though had a similar reaction.

Most of the villains had been rounded up, and over half of the campers and all counselors had been rescued. Things seemed to be dying down. The trio of heroes were heading toward the hub of action.

"Where's Robin?" Sam asked, it was strange to not see the best friends together. Wally froze, not exactly sure how to tell them that his best friend and brother had nearly been killed.

"He…had to sit this one out."

Sam's mouth arranged into a thin 'oh', Peter nodded. "I hope he gets better."

"Me too."

This was going to be a thousand times worse than before, because then Dick only had one traumatizing experience. His parents death, but now there was their, Jason's death, and T.J. betraying him. Not counting all the other crazy ad crap things he had seen on the job.

Wally didn't like the fact that T.J. had stayed with Robin. He should be with his little brother. But T.J. didn't have her armor, even though Roy and Arty and Jade didn't have their weapons they could fight. Without her armor, Toni wasn't exactly the most helpful. Even though it made _sense_ that didn't mean Wally had to _like_ it.

 ** _Breakline_**

"Well maybe if you didn't lurk around creeps you wouldn't have to fight them!"

"Do not blame me for my villains!"

"Oh yeah if you can't stop them it's not your fault! How stupid would that be?"

"At least I don't kill everyone on the scene!"

"Like I do that!"

Oliver groaned internally. Clark had suggested someone go with the two to keep them from killing each other, but he kind of wanted to kill them both if they kept arguing.

"I swear if you don't shut up I will rip my mustache off, I swear I'll do it!"

Stark looked him dead in the eye and shrugged. "Please do."

He gasped, hand over his heart. "Kill him Bruce, j-just destroy him."

The bat ignored him, walking ahead with a cold air. Stark raced after him, not wanting anyone to beat him apparently.

Bruce wanted to slap the man. He and Stark had grown up together, and ever since they met Bruce had wanted to slap the kid. He was ignorant, annoying. Bruce wasn't sure how the man had become a superhero. But even with the weight of the world on his shoulders he was still as foolish and flamboyant as he had been when he was fifteen.

Tony didn't understand it either. He had understood why Bruce got so distant and upset when he lost his parents, but when fifteen years later he left the country that's when Tony got confused. And when he came back and a bat guy showed up in Gotham Tony knew. If anything he was scared for his old friend, it wasn't good to hold onto grief like that. And then the first kid showed up, and then the second. Tony Stark couldn't believe Mister Cold as Ice was trying to be a father.

Neither could believe that the other was reasonable.

Tony froze, raising an eyebrow and letting his mouth slack open when they returned to their kids. T.J. was holding Robin his her lap, supporting him like she should. But the kid's eyes were closed, his dark hair falling across his face as hid head rested on her shoulder.

Her mother's eyes looked up, a smile breaking on her face. Carefully she stood, Robin clinging onto her still. Bat stepped forward, gathering his tattered son against his son.

"You okay, kiddo?" Tony placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. Toni nodding, watching as the Dynamic Duo left. Robin's eyes opening slowly, a gloved hand waving slightly. "Mom's gonna be here soon."

"Dad, when he gets better can he come over?" He was surprised by the question.

"I think so, I mean if you want. I thought you hated Robin?"

T.J. blushed slightly. "We both screwed up, a lot. So…we're starting over." Her normal smile filled up her face. "We're going to be better heroes than you!"

"Oh really?" She laughed, nodding. "We'll just have to see." Hands grasped together they headed out to the main grounds. "I love you Minnie Me."

"I love you too Jumbo Me."

Parents and guardians were being called, but for now campers were staying with their councilors. A gaggle of children were crowded around the Dark Knight though. Young Justice of course were among the outskirts, Fury's elite team and four kids of varying colors and…machines were trying to talk to and see the Boy Wonder.

T.J. raced off, jumping onto her best friend's back. Tony scowled at the Rogers boy as he hugged his daughter. He noticed Steve giving his daughter the same look.

Black Canary broke the crowd around Batman, trying to get the kid the medical attention he needed. As the detective stepped out of the crowd a small child was latched onto his boot. The bright yellow and red leaving no need for guessing. The kid's mentor removed him, holding him away from his best friend.

The camp was almost destroyed but the kids were still wanting to stay. Or at least come back the next year.

 ** _Breakline_**

Jade looked skeptically at the piece of torn notebook paper in her hand. She looked up at the red head. "Your number?"

"I could use a challenge before next year." Natalie shrugged, Jade giving her signature grin.

"So could I."

Ben smiled at the clone, Connor turning to face him. Megan was floating slightly to his left.

"What?"

"I'm…uh a big fan of the jumping." He laughed nervously. Kid Flash offering a fake smile. "And the science."

Connor smiled slightly. "Ditto."

"You're such a cute shade of green." Megan ran her fingers through his hair, her fingertips changing to match. "Do you blush red or darker green? I blush red."

"…green…"

"That's so cool!" I know just the color that would match your skin tone."

"Yo!" Roy held a very surprised Conrad by the underarms, Artemis carrying his feet. "Ollie I want this one!"

"He's not a cat!"

Donna let Piper try and pull her hair in a bun, Kara offering help.

"I like your shield." The Krypontian help the weapon up for her friend to inspect.

"Not bad." Donna appraised.

"Thanks!" Piper chirped. "My brother has the same one, but mine's a little smaller so it fits on my back better. And we can tell them apart."

"I've seen better on Themyscira." She shrugged. "But still very impressive."

Bucky and T.J. were side by side. Bucky watching as Roy and Conrad exchanged contact information.

"Still don't like him?"

He shook his head. "Never will."

"Don't be such a grumpy grump." She teased, leaning on his shoulder. "Rob and I made up, maybe you will next year."

He rolled his eyes. He and Harper wouldn't get along—they just clashed. Toni and Robin had been friends since they were little, so it made sense that they had been able to make up. But he and Roy had never gotten along, and probably never would. He wasn't in the most forgiving mood after he had to streak into the woods since the archer stole his clothes.

Kaldur was staring the Asgardian down, he could feel Garth doing the same. Tula had her back to them, so Destin was trying not to alert her to her friend's scariness.

"My lady, I was wondering…if before I left…I may give you… a kiss?"

Tula smiled slightly, a blush on her face. "I-If you want to." They stared at each other. Kaldur holding Garth back from storming over.

Destin leaned in suddenly, kissing her cheek gently. Tula looked startled, a small shriek coming from her friends behind her.

"I'm sorry!" Destin panicked. "Was it too forward?" Instead he grabbed her hand and placed the kiss there." Tula withdrew her hand as Destin dropped it as a voice screeched.

"My king he's attempting to give Tula cooties!" And a blur of blue splashed on him.

"I swear to Neptune Garth I will kill you!" Tula screamed, chasing her friend around. While Kaldur tried to get Aquaman to punish Destin for 'improper actions toward a maiden'.

Destin was soaking wet, in shock almost. "I kissed Tula." He mumbled, a smile worming across his face. "Yes!"

 ** _Breakline_**

It was silent. Deadly silent. Bruce watched as his son slept. Leslie had been sent for the moment he saw the tape by Diana. She worked softly, resetting bones.

"He's going to be alright." She breathed out, wiping a tear away. "I'm so glad—"And faded off.

"It wasn't like last time?" He spoke bitterly. Leslie grapping his hands.

"It wasn't your fault Bruce. It was nobody's fault but the Joker's."

"If I had trained him better, if I had gotten there sooner."

"There's a lot of 'what ifs'. You did the best you could."

Bruce looked at Dick. He was only nine, n three short years he had changed everything and been through too much. He tried to protect him, even harder than he tried to protect everyone. And it hadn't worked. He thought the camp would be good, allow Dick to be normal, yet not. Normal people wouldn't be able to help his son, but heroes could. Bruce thought that making a camp for protégés would be safe, but it made things worse. Dick might've gotten kidnapped on patrol, but Jackie would want to get revenge over T.J.

"I have to close the camp. It's not safe, the villains were able to get everyone…they almost killed him."

"Bruce, just think please. He was happy here, why take that away."

"People could've died!" Bruce growled. Anyone could've died. That bright eyed boy who talked happily about autographs, that girl who kissed his son gently and blessed him. Anyone could've been hurt.

"So security needs to be improved, Bruce it was one mistake." He bit his tongue. On mistake killed Jason. His mistake. "I know you understand, hopefully Alfie will be able to talk so sense into you."

Bruce sat next to his bird. Looking over the bruised face.

"I'm so sorry kiddo." He sighed as he removed his cowl. "I'm going to protect you I promise. I'll do whatever you want."

"I want to come back." Bruce startled, looking at the blue eyes.

"Were you awake this whole time?" Dick smiled slightly. "You little trickster."

"Please Tati, I like camp." Bruce melted on the inside.

"I know you do, I like it too."

"So can I come back?"

He paused, he had said anything. "Of course birdie."

"Thank you Daddy!" He tried to sit up, but fell down in a hiss of pain. Bruce was immediately trying to help relieve the pain. "A-are you proud of me?"

"I've always been proud of you, Dickie." Bruce gently smoothed back his hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Yeah but I love you more."

"N-Nu you don't!"

"Yes I do. I'm older so here."

"That's dumb!"

"Sure it is chum."

"Daddy." He groaned. Bruce chuckled, kissing his forehead.

"Get some rest, Dickie. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart, wish to fly."

 **AN) So I'm planning to do a sequel, but would like advice. Please review! See you later I hope you have an amazing Christmas/Kwanza/whatever else!**


End file.
